A Story Of Love
by Things-YouLove
Summary: With their school days just behind them, Times are changing, Love is in the air, Cat wants the chance to make this happen, Its something that has been bugging her for ages, Beck, But would it work? She's Jade's best friend after all, Maybe Beck might not even feel the same, there's only one way to find out, Courage sides with they who dare, but only if its true to your heart
1. The Beginning

"Wow, I can't believe this is it" Cat smiled as they all stood at the entrance

Cat, Tori, Jade, Andre, Beck & Robbie

"Our last day" Tori sighed

Thinking of the good times they all had

Sure there were some bad times

Sometimes they would fight

Not talk for a while

But they were friends

They all loved each other

Well, Robbie aside

Ever since last year

When he asked Cat out

After she was so rudely thrown aside by that guy

All because she wasn't blonde

They were on speaking terms at least

But sometimes he would just ignore her

"So, a drink after? Celebrate?" Andre asked rubbing his hands together turning to face everyone else

They were all old enough to do so now

So the partying started

The late nights

Waking up hung-over

All of that

"Sounds fun" Tori smiled

"Count me in" Jade added

"And me" Cat piped up

"I'm game" Beck laughed

They all looked at Robbie

"Oh, what the hell sure"

They all decided they should walk in

For what would be their last day

As they all walked into class

It seemed a little different

The chairs were all organized in a semi circle around the stage

Sikowitz walked in

Telling all of them to sit down

"Ok, one by one, you will stand on the stage, and talk about all you have cherished most in your time at Hollywood Arts"

They all smiled, liking the idea

-Later-

"Ok, we only have two more left, and first, is the lovely, Tori Vega"

Tori giggled a little standing from her chair and walking up on stage

They all gave her some applause, making her blush slightly

Apart from Jade, who sighed, as per usual

"Thank you" She smiled standing in the middle of the stage

"When I first came to Hollywood Arts, I was a little scared, seeing how talented everyone was made me question if I really did belong"

She took a deep breath, before continuing

"After a while, I felt like I settled, I made some amazing friends, like Cat, or Beck, or Andre" Tori laughed a bit as she pointed to the names, and as she pointed at Jade, she didn't say anything

The others laughed too

Even Jade managed a smirk

"But all in all, coming here was the greatest choice I have ever made in my life, I'll never forget all the wonderful times I've had here, thank you"

She was welling up a little as she took her seat

"And finally, that perky little red head we all know and love, Cat Valentine"

Cat giggled

Darting up on stage

She stood there for a moment

Just giggling

"Ok, ok" she composed herself

Waving her hands around making gestures

Whatever they meant

"Ok, I love this school, so, so, sooo much" Cat started

Using her hands to add emphasis on how much she loved the school

"Everyone is so nice, and I have the most amazing friends" She continued, smiling at everyone in the room

"I've had some hard times too, like when someone just dumps you, or when a 'friend' is there for you but they only want one thing" Cat rolled her eyes with air quotes on friend

"But, overall, this was definitely the time of my life, I will never, ever forget any of you, I love you all" Cat said with a massive smile on her face

-Later-

They all walked out of the school

For what would be the last time

As students anyway

They all went straight from the school to a bar

A small one

Not many people were ever there

Everyone that was always recognized each other anyway

It wasn't the first time they had been there

They walked to the bar

Tori, Jade, Cat, Andre and Beck

Robbie, as usual, changed his place

Cat sat down next to beck, between him and some other guy next to her

He turned and gave her a smile, she smiled back and the man turned back to his conversation

"Drinks on me first then" Andre laughed, ordering a round

About an hour later

They had all been drinking

Just nothing too strong

They were all still sober

Cat stood up quickly

"I need to use the toilet"

She rushed off to the toilet

Inside, she had all these thoughts

She couldn't get Beck off her mind

She had been the same way for at least 3 months

She just thought he would never go for her

Being pretty much Jades best friend

She was just determined to give it a try

Just ask him

See what happened

Do it on the down low

So the others couldn't hear

She built up the courage before walking out

Only to see some random blonde girl sat in Cat's chair talking to Beck


	2. Feelings

Slowly Cat walked over

Thoughts in her mind

Maybe she was too late

After finally building up the courage

She walked over standing behind them

"Excuse me?" she said quietly

The blonde turned around

She was definitely putting it on for Beck

Beck looked at Cat

He was interested in her but he tried to act like he wasn't

"Yes?" The blonde girl asked looking at Cat

"Um, you're in my seat" Cat said cautiously

The blonde girl laughed

"Who's she? Your daughter?" she laughed turning to Beck

"No, she's my friend Cat"

The blonde girl carried on laughing

"Yes, friend, that's all, friend, so leave, friend"

The blonde girl threw a fake smile at Cat

"No, I was here first"

The blonde girl stood up

With her two friends standing up as well

They were all taller than Cat

So they all stood over here

Cat stood silent

Trembling

Trying not to let them see fear

"And what are you going to do if I don't give you your seat back?"

Cat didn't say anything, she stood there too scared

The girl laughed and turned around

Only to pick her drink from the table and throw it

Right at Cat

Cat winced on impact

Then she just stood there

The drink running down her face

Tears forming in her eyes

"Aww, what's the matter? You gonna cry? You want your mummy?"

Cat didn't say anything

She just turned and ran away

"Now, where were we" she turned back to Beck

"Excuse me" the blonde girl felt a tap on her shoulder

"What?" she hissed turning around

"You upset my friend Cat, and when people upset Cat, this happens" Jade said with a hushed tone

The blonde girl laughed, standing up to Jade

Beck got up and walked after Cat, knowing what was about to happen

"What happens?"

Jade clenched her fist and swung

The blonde girl backed up

"Don't think I'm done yet" Jade laughed

Beck was walking after Cat when he turned back

To see the blonde girl have her face meet the bar

Courtesy of Jade

He smirked a little and carried on walking

He reached the entrance to the toilets

There was a girl coming out

"Excuse me, did you see a girl come in here?" he asked her

"Oh, yeah, she looked upset"

Beck nodded and walked in

Fortunately there was no one else in the toilet

He looked down the cubicles

They were all open apart from one

He walked to the end one

He knocked it but it just opened

There was Cat

Sitting on the toilet

With her knees up to her chest

Sobbing

"Of all the doors, I had to pick the one with a broken lock" Cat sighed

Beck walked closer

"Hey, you ok?"

Cat looked up

"No Beck, no, I'm not ok, you saw what happened out there, I was going to ask you something but she ruined it"

Beck put his hand on her shoulder

"I'm sorry Cat, I should have said something"

"It doesn't matter" Cat shook her head

"So, what did you want to ask me?"

Cat gasped

She thought about it

She had to do it

She had to do it now

It was now or never

"Oh, umm" She couldn't find the courage

"Come on" he gave her a reassuring smile

"Well, you see" She started

Beck waited

"I, um, I wanted to" she just couldn't word it

Suddenly she was cut off

She felt Beck's hand go under her chin

Turning her to face him

Slowly he pressed his lips against hers

Cat's eyes went wide

She was relieved when she noticed Beck's eyes were closed

He slowly pulled away

"What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"I, I, I wanted to say, I wanted to say, I want to be with you"

Her heart sank as the words left her mouth

"I know, it's stupid, you're gonna say no"

Beck put his finger on Cat's lips

Silencing her

"That kiss wasn't for nothing"


	3. Explaining

Cat just sat there in shock for a minute

Thinking about all the things she wanted to say

For so long she wanted to be the one to kiss him

But instead

He kissed her

He kissed her?

She couldn't wrap her head around it

"Beck"

She started but words wouldn't come

She had so much to say but just couldn't string a word together

"Beck, I, I, I love you" she stuttered

He put a hand on her cheek

"I love you"

He slowly leaned forward and kissed her again

Cat just enjoyed the moment

Feeling his lips against hers

"Beck, for so long, I've wanted to tell you how I felt, but I just couldn't, with you being Jade's ex I just couldn't, it would hurt her, I know it would, and it would ruin things between us, she's one of my best friends, I don't want to ruin that"

Beck just cut Cat off with another kiss

She broke it off though

"Talk"

He sighed

"Ok"

"Cat, honestly I felt the same way, you have always been a girl I like, but with Jade being around, it made things awkward"

Cat nodded

"Its ok, I'll talk to her"

They both stood up

"So for now, let's keep it on the down low"

They both agreed, sharing one final kiss before walking out

After Cat cleaned herself up obviously

They walked out and back over to their friends

"Are you ok Cat?" Tori asked standing up

Cat just nodded with a smile and sat down

They all got back to what they were doing

Later they were all leaving

Beck stopped Cat after everyone else had walked out the door

Giving her a kiss

"I'll tell Jade tonight" Cat smiled

They all walked together for a while until they began parting ways

Beck was first and Jade went the same way

Leaving Cat with Tori and Andre

"So Cat" Tori started making conversation

"So Tori" Cat giggled

"You and Beck spent an awful long time in the toilet, I hope he wore protection" Tori and Andre both burst into laughter

Cat went bright red

"Ah, we're only playing Red" Andre laughed

They reached the point where Andre turned off

Leaving just Tori and Cat

"Tori, can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Tori smiled

"Well, if you were Jade, how would you feel if I said I was dating Beck"

"You're dating Beck?" Tori's jaw dropped

"Please don't tell anyone" Cat realized her error

"I wont, but I'm not sure how Jade would feel, I mean, I got a bit jealous when you were dating one of my ex boyfriends, so you'll have to talk to her" Tori put her arm around Cat as the two walked

Cat shared a house with Tori

As both were old enough to move out

They were both thinking about what they would do now that school was over

First thing on the agenda was a holiday

But after that, they would have to go about work

They hated their jobs

They wanted to do what they always wanted to do

Sing

And they had opportunities

They had been in touch with a few producers

For now they just had to wait though

They both walked in

Removing their coats and kicking off their shoes

They went to the front room together and Cat sat down

Tori went to the kitchen

"I'm gonna get a drink, you want one?" she asked

"Please" Cat smiled

As the door closed behind Tori Cat took out her phone

She scrolled through her contacts

Until she found the name

"Jade"

She knew she had to call her and tell her

She just didn't really know what to say

She knew things would eventually come out

She couldn't run from it forever

She would have to do it sooner or later

So best to do it now

Her finger hovered over the call button

She knew she had to do it

So she did

She hit call

And pressed the phone to her ear


	4. Jade

She waited silently

"Cat?"

She jumped hearing Jade on the other side

"Oh, um, hi"

Jade could tell Cat was nervous

"Whatever it is Cat say it, I'm busy"

Cat took a deep breath

"Beck and I, are dating"

The line went silent for a moment

"Cat…"

"I'm so sorry Jade"

Tears were forming in Cat's eyes

Tori opened the door to come in, but saw Cat was on the phone, and went back out

"I don't want to hear it"

"Jade please, hear me out" Cat pleaded

"ugh, fine" Jade sighed

"Look, I had my doubts about this, I know you and me are close, that's why I wasn't sure about it, but things just happened tonight at the bar, I couldn't stop it"

"It's fine Cat"

"It's not fine Jade"

"It is, I hope you two are happy" Jade's voice went a little weak on the other end

"Jade, are you crying?"

"No" Jade snapped

"You are"

"Just leave me alone Cat"

And with that Jade hung up

Cat threw her phone to the side

"I knew this was a bad idea"

She screamed bursting into tears

Tori walked in slowly

Without saying anything she walked over to Cat

Who was sobbing into the couch

Tori sat down and rubbed the back of Cat's head

"It's ok Cat"

Tori didn't really know what to say

"It's not"

Cat sobbed louder

Tori was fighting back tears seeing her friend cry like this

"Come here" Tori opened her arms

Cat slowly pushed herself up a little and fell into Tori

"Guess I picked the wrong day to wear a white shirt?" she giggled

Cat smiled slightly

"There's a smile" Tori winked

"I win" she stuck her tongue out

Cat laughed

"Oh Tori, I love you"

"I love you too Cat"

Tori held Cat close

"Wanna talk about it?"

"It was Jade"

Tori sighed a little

"Cat, she wasn't going to jump at the idea of you dating her ex boyfriend"

"But she could have at least been a bit nicer about it" Cat snapped

"I know, she'll come round, just give her time"

Tori held Cat close

"In the mean time, I'm hungry, you wanna order something? We can have a girly night" Tori giggled

Cat sat up

"That sounds nice" she laughed wiping her eyes

"I'm always here for you Cat"

Cat just hugged Tori

Hugged her tight

"What do you fancy to eat then?" Tori asked

"Um, pizza" Cat smiled

"Alright then, we've got some ice cream too so I suppose we can have that after" Tori laughed

"Can we not just go to the shop and get some new ice cream?" Cat pleaded, using her puppy dog eyes

Tori just laughed

"Of course we can, I can't say no to that face"

Cat smiled as the two walked out

They walked together holding hands down the road

Until they reached the pizza shop

Tori walked in, Cat raced to the shop next door

Picking out her favourite ice cream she went to pay

As she walked back she saw Tori waiting

"It won't be long"

Before long the two were back on their way home

Home to eat some pizza, as well as some ice cream

And watch a few movies until it was really late

By the time their fourth movie had finished, Tori was asleep

It was into the early hours of the morning so Cat figured she may as well go to sleep

Trouble is she didn't want to move

So instead she got a blanket and lay next to Tori

Cuddling up to her

-With Beck-

Beck was sitting at home thinking about Cat

When suddenly he got a text message

It was from Jade

"We need to talk"


	5. London

The next day

Beck was up early

The text kept him up most of the night

Thinking

Jade obviously knew

Why else would she text him at 3 in the morning?

He hadn't spoke to Cat since they left the bar

Like they both agreed they wanted to keep things cool

Not draw any attention to them

But truth would come out sooner or later so it was best to just take care of this before it grew into something neither Beck nor Cat could deal with

He and Jade agreed to meet at a restaurant in the early hours

About half 7

No one else was there when Beck walked in

He ordered a coffee

Deciding to make it two knowing Jade wouldn't be long

He took them and sat down

As expected, the next time the door opened

Jade walked in

Walking over and sitting down

"Good morning"

Jade sighed

"I had to find out from Cat?" she asked, obviously angry

"Why do you care?" Beck asked

"Because, it's not every day you find out your ex is dating your best friend"

Beck didn't say anything

He didn't want to argue

He knew he was in the wrong

"Jade, you and I moved on, we were both going to start dating someone else sooner or later"

"Yeah but Cat?" Jade hissed

Cat never seemed the type for Beck

They always saw the two as siblings of some sort

Only four people knew so far

Cat

Beck

Jade

And Tori

"Look"

Jade started

"I understand you were going to start dating eventually"

Jade sighed

"I'm just glad it's with someone I can trust"

Beck looked up in surprise

"What? I thought you'd hate the idea"

Jade shook her head

"Oh contraire"

"I was always expecting you to find someone else, as we both agreed our time was done and we'd never try again, I understand that, I see you found someone else in Cat, and I wish you both all the best"

"Wow, Jade I, I've never seen this side to you before"

Beck smiled standing up

Jade did so too and they both shared a hug

"I'm going away for two years anyway"

Beck pulled away in shock

"What?"

"Yeah, I got a call from a producer in London; turns out they want me over there"

"Wow, well good luck Jade"

Beck and Jade hugged again

"So, when are you leaving?"

"Tonight"

-Elsewhere-

"Tori"

Cat shouted

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry"

Tori laughed walking through to the front room

"And what do you want me to do about that?"

"Bring me food" Cat whined rolling over

"You know sometimes" Tori started ranting to herself walking into the kitchen

Cat jumped up and snuck after her

Seeing Tori preparing some cereal for the two of them

She crept up behind her

"Tori" she yelled grabbing her shoulders

Tori shrieked turning round

Unfortunately, Tori had just picked up the bowl for Cat

Cat stood there

Motionless

Milk running down her face

Cereal in her hair

Tori looked at her and burst into laughter

"Karma" Tori poked her tongue out

Cat laughed too

"Got milk?" Tori asked, throwing herself into more laughter

"Actually, we're all out" Cat told her after closing the fridge

"Can you get this stuff out of my hair? I don't want it to stick and have to get it cut"

Cat sat down and Tori took a pair of scissors in hand

Slowly and carefully

She removed the sugary pieces from Cat's hair

Every now and again Cat would wince as her hair was tugged

"We need to wash it"

They both walked upstairs and Tori put the bath on

Before long Cat was in the bath and Tori was rinsing her hair with some water

Doing her best to remove the rest of the cereal

Cat noticed a large bunch of bubbles near her hands

Without warning she took them in her hands and threw them toward Tori

"Karma" she giggled looking at Tori

Who now had bubbles running down her face

"Very funny" she giggled getting the shampoo

She massaged it into Cat's beautiful red hair

Didn't take long for Tori to be finished

Cat sat in her room blow drying her hair

Tori walked in slowly

Cat could see she looked upset

"What's wrong?"

"I just got a message from Jade, she's moving to London"


	6. Saying Goodbye Is The Hardest Part

Cat sat there

Tears in her eyes

"Jade's leaving?"

She sounded like a lost child

Jade was her friend

Her best friend

Someone she was so close to

Someone she could tell anything to

Sure she was close to Tori, and they lived together

But still

Jade would always be special

Cat was snapped from her dream by Tori wiping a tear from her cheek

"It's ok Cat"

Tori pulled Cat into a hug

"I'm gonna miss her"

Cat's voice was cracking she was so upset

Tori was upset too

And seeing Cat this way just made things worse for her

She just held the small redhead tight and didn't say a word

Cat held Tori close

"Tori"

Cat released the hug slightly

"Yeah?" Tori leant back a little to look into Cat's brown, tear filled eyes

"Promise me you won't leave too" Cat sounded like she was begging

Tori put both hands on Cat's cheeks

Looking her dead in the eye

"Cat, I promise you, I am not going anywhere"

Cat let out a sigh of relief

Before going back to hugging Tori

"Well, its getting late, we should go to bed"

Cat didn't want to let go of Tori

"Can you stay here tonight?" Cat begged

Tori nodded

"Sure"

"But, I'm not sleeping in jeans, let me get changed" she giggled as Cat released the hug

Not long later they were both in bed

It was late

But not too late

They were both on their laptops

"Hey Tori, why don't we have a chat, get Beck and Andre to join, we can do something nice for Jade"

Tori smiled

"That sounds nice"

Cat set up the chat

-The Chat-

-HappyCat has joined the chat-

-ToriV has joined the chat-

HappyCat: :)

ToriV: haha

-Andre has joined the chat-

Andre: hey girls

HappyCat: hey Andre :)

ToriV: hey there

-Beck has joined the chat-

ToriV: Beck

HappyCat: baby :)

Andre: baby?

Beck: hey Tori, Cat, Andre

ToriV: I think you guys need to tell Andre

Andre: tell me what?

HappyCat: That Beck and me are dating

Andre: Serious?

Beck: yep

Andre: whoa, well good luck to the both of you

ToriV: aww, isn't that sweet

ToriV: Seriously though, I can't believe Jade's leaving

Beck: I know, she was going to leave tonight, but her flight got moved to tomorrow

ToriV: Then we don't have much time

Andre: Tori, we're planning something for Jade, not an invasion

ToriV: very funny

HappyCat: we have to do something nice for her

Beck: yeah definitely

ToriV: I think we should just do something small you know, a little thing between us, we can get a cake, spend time together

Andre: that sounds good

HappyCat: Yeah it does

-RobbieS has joined the chat-

ToriV: Robbie :O

HappyCat: :(

RobbieS: I know about you and Beck

Beck: And you're not going to have any problem with it

RobbieS: whatever, is it true Jade's leaving?

Andre: yep, tomorrow night

ToriV: we're gonna do something nice for her, wanna come?

RobbieS: I can't, I myself am leaving for a while too

HappyCat: how long?

RobbieS: about a year. Year and a half

HappyCat: oh, well I'll miss you

RobbieS: but you wont do anything nice for me

ToriV: well it was nice of you to let us know

Andre: besides, you've been distant

Beck: ever since Cat said no to you

RobbieS: whatever, Cat, I hope you two are happy, I'll see you when I see you, I have to go, bye

-RobbieS has left the chat-

Beck: Well alright then

ToriV: back to what we were saying

Andre: Tomorrow night, where?

HappyCat: our house

Beck: yeah that works

ToriV: so we'll see you then, be here early, I'll tell Jade to come around 5, that gives us plenty time to get everything ready

Andre: works for me white girl

ToriV: we've been over this, I'm half Latina

Andre: well then, sayonara senorita

ToriV: haha, later

-Andre has left the chat-

Beck: I'll see you girls tomorrow

ToriV: night Beck

HappyCat: night Beck, love you xx

Beck: night sweetheart, sleep well xx

ToriV: aww

-Beck has left the chat-

HappyCat: Tori you embarrassed him

ToriV: I did not

HappyCat: haha, so what now?

ToriV: you could just turn to your left and talk to me?

HappyCat: but this is more fun

ToriV: sometimes I wonder…

-HappyCat has left the chat-

-Chat ended-

Tori closed her laptop and put it on the bedside table

"That was nice" she laughed at Cat

"Sorry, I forgot"

"It's ok" Tori giggled getting herself comfortable

"Long day tomorrow"

"Yep" Cat smiled

"But it will be worth it, for Jade"

-The next day-

Both Cat and Tori were up early getting things ready

Andre and Beck had come round

They had gone out and got a cake to see Jade off

"She'll be here in like 2 minutes" Cat said excitedly as Tori was lighting the candles

Tori whipped her phone out and sent a quick message

"I'm in the shower, when you get here the doors open, let yourself in, wait in the front room, I wont be long"

Cat peered through the curtain

"She's here"

They all stood behind the cake silently

"Tori" Jade shouted

Jade walked in and stopped in awe

"Surprise"

"Oh you guys" Jade was embarrassed, but at the same time happy

They all walked over and hugged her

"I'm gonna miss you Jade" Tori smiled hugging her tight

"I'll miss you too"

They had all said their goodbyes and ate some cake

Leaving the rest in the fridge

Tori and Cat were happy it was at their house

Meaning they got to eat the rest

They arrived at the airport and went in

"Flight 127 to London now boarding" They all didn't want this moment to come

To have to say goodbye

They walked with Jade to the gate

She stopped and turned to them

"Thank you, thank you all for today, its been wonderful, I'll miss you, but I'll be sure to stay in touch"

Cat ran forward

Tears running down

Jade dropped her bags and opened her arms

Cat held her tight

"I'll miss you"

She sobbed

Jade had to fight the tears

"I'll miss you too"

As Jade released Cat dropped to her knees

No one had ever seen Cat like this before

So hysterical

Jade crouched down

Putting her hands on Cat's shoulders

"Cat, listen, look at me"

Cat was wiping her eyes but she still looked

"I'll still be in touch, and we'll see each other again"

"But, I just feel like its because of me" Cat sobbed louder this time

"You mean you and Beck?"

Cat nodded

"Cat, I'm fine with that, I'm over Beck, I want nothing more than for you two to be happy"

A small smile grew on Cat's lips

"I'll see you soon sweetheart"

Jade and Cat shared one final hug

Before Jade stood up

Picking up her bags

She waved to the others

Before turning to walk away


	7. The First Date

Cat and Tori both got home that night feeling quite sad

It was so hard saying goodbye

The door closed behind them

Tori and Cat walked in

Followed by Beck and Andre

They were all devastated

It was so much harder than any of them thought it would be

Cat still hadn't stopped crying

Beck sat next to Cat

Putting his hands on her cheeks

"Hey, its ok" He smiled looking into her brown eyes

She didn't say anything; she just burst into more tears

Beck sighed seeing her so upset

"Cat, how about you and me go out tonight, just the two of us"

Cat pulled away with a bit of a shock

"Like a date?"

He nodded

"Yeah"

Cat looked down

"I, not tonight, I can't"

Beck sighed

"It's because of Jade"

Cat looked up

"No, its not, I promise, it's just, I'm tired, and I'm upset, tomorrow baby, I promise"

Cat smiled giving him a kiss

"Well, its getting late, we should be going"

Beck and Andre stood up

Tori followed them to the door

As Andre walked out Beck stopped

Turning to face Tori

"Take care of Cat tonight, she's fragile"

Tori nodded

"I know, I'll have her great for your date tomorrow" Tori winked and the two laughed

Before saying goodbye

She walked back in

Seeing Cat curled up on the couch

Crying her eyes out

"Oh, Cat" Tori sighed sitting next to her

Cat moved slightly so her head was resting on Tori's legs

Tori just stroked her hair

She didn't know what to say

"She's gone" Cat sighed

"She's not gone Cat, she'll be back"

"She is not the terminator Tori" Cat giggled

Tori pulled Cat up

So the two were sitting next to each other

"We should get to bed, its been a long day"

Cat nodded

"And you" Tori started poking Cat in the chest

"Have a date tomorrow" Cat laughed finishing

The two sat together for a while

Just laughing together

Watching some TV

Eating some cake

-The next day-

"Tori, are you getting up?" Cat peered around Tori's bedroom door

Tori dragged herself from her pillow to look at Cat

She had obviously been sleeping funny as the hair on one side of her face was sticking right up

Cat took one look at her before laughing

"You're so beautiful Tori" Cat said almost wetting herself with laughter

Tori threw a pillow at Cat, hitting her straight in the face

"I'll take that as a, you'll be down soon" Cat giggled closing the door going downstairs

Tori crept down slowly

Seeing Cat making some cereal

She figured she might get some payback on Cat

And she did

Sneaking up behind her

She grabbed Cat and screamed

Cat screamed too

At least this time the milk wasn't open

"Tori, you scared the life out of me" Cat laughed

Tori didn't reply, she was too busy laughing

"Anyway" Tori snapped out of it

"We've gotta make you pretty for tonight" Tori giggled a little

Cat rolled her eyes

-Later-

Tori was washing Cat's hair

This time properly

She massaged the shampoo deep into her red locks

Cat moaned in pleasure

"Steady on Cat, I'm only washing your hair"

Cat laughed a little

"Or, are you doing something a little naughty under the water?"

Cat went bright red

"Oh god Cat, really?"

"I'm sorry Tori, I was thinking…"

"About what? Beck?"

Cat didn't reply

"Dirty girl" Tori giggled

"Hey don't act like you've never done it"

"I haven't" Tori said sternly

"Tori, you're a loud girl"

Tori didn't reply

Cat laughed looking at her expression

Eventually the two girls were done and Cat was blow drying her hair

While Tori picked out an outfit

When Cat was done Tori helped her with her outfit

Nothing big, just casual

They heard a knock at the door

Tori squealed

"There's Beck"

Tori ran downstairs

Cat looked at herself in the mirror

She wanted to change something

So she went back to the wardrobe

-Downstairs-

"Cat wont be long"

And with that she heard Cat's bedroom door close

When Cat reached the top of the stairs she took Beck's breath away

Both Tori and Beck watched her walk down

Jaw's falling lower and lower with every step she took

She wore a dark purple, strapless dress, ending just below her thighs

The dress hugged her tight

She wore a pair of rich purple heels

She had a shade of purple eye shadow around her beautiful brown eyes

Her mascara was very dark, making her eyes shine

Her red hair fell freely down to her shoulders

"Cat…" Tori couldn't talk

"How…"

"How did you do this?"

"I left you alone 2 minutes"

Cat just smiled as she passed Tori

Beck stood there without saying a word

Seeing this absolute beauty stood before him

"Are you gonna say something?"

Beck snapped out of it

Cat giggled

"Oh, right, lets go"

He took Cats hand and led her to the car

Waving to Tori

"Have fun you two"

Beck led Cat into the car

They both sat down and Beck went to drive

"So, where we going?"

"To get something to eat, you'll like the place"

Cat smiled as the two drove

Before long they reached quite a fancy looking restaurant

It was located right next to a beach

And at night time the beach was illuminated with the light from the full moon shining down

The view from the window was beautiful

Cat had to take it in as they sat down in the restaurant

"Wow, this is beautiful"

Cat beamed a smile from between her luscious red lips

The waiter walked over and the two ordered

They spent the dinner just talking to one another

Getting to know so much more

So much they didn't know

Eventually they finished, paid and left

Walking along the beach

Cat took her shoes off

They both agreed to leave them in Beck's car

Cat leaned in close to Beck as they strolled

After about ten minutes of this

Beck pulled away

"Close your eyes"

He smiled

Cat went along with it

She closed her eyes

Beck put his hands over them just to be sure

He led her for about 5 minutes

"Ok, open them"

Cat gasped in shock as she did

She was standing at the end of a small pier

Glowing from the lamps that lined the railings leading to the square clearing

There was a carpet in the middle

And four lamps

One on each wooden post in the corners

Cat turned around

Seeing Beck stood there

Holding a rose

He walked toward her

Sliding the rose into her hair

The two stared into each others eyes for a second

Before sharing one long, passionate kiss


	8. Morning Sickness

Cat's eyes opened

Slowly she registered

She wasn't at home

The next thing she noticed

She didn't have any underwear on

And the next thing she knew she had to throw herself from the bed and run to the bathroom

Throwing up in the toilet

She was scared

"No, please"

She threw up again

She knew what this kind of thing meant

Beck woke up hearing Cat

He walked in

Noticing she was indecent he went back to the bed and found her underwear

Bringing it in

Cat was in tears

Beck sat down, leaning against the bath

He pulled Cat next to him

She looked so fragile

"I don't want to be"

Beck didn't know what to say

The same thing kept crossing his mind

'I used protection'

Cat just sobbed

"Why did I even do this?"

It was her first time

The two had been drinking some

And now maybe their actions might have caught up with them

"Cat, no matter what happens, I'm here"

"Its your fault to begin with" Cat slapped him away

Standing up she walked into the bedroom

Picking up her dress she quickly slipped it on

Finding her heels, and her bag

She walked out

Beck just sat there

Thinking

-Later-

Tori was woken by a pounding on the door

She quickly jumped up

Taking her robe from the door she walked downstairs

Opening it she saw Cat

Tears ran down her face

Tori just pulled her into a hug

"Cat, what happened?"

Tori asked as Cat sat down on Tori's bed

Tori feared the worst

Maybe something horrible happened to her

"I don't know Tori"

"Last night, with Beck, me and him, we, we had sex"

Tori gasped in shock

"You had sex?"

Cat nodded slowly

"And, I think, I might be…."

Tori sat down and hugged Cat as the small redhead broke down in tears

"I'm here for you Cat; I'll support you no matter what"

"I can't be pregnant Tori, I just can't" Cat sobbed

"Its ok, we can go to the doctors, they can give you a test"

"But we have to wait at least a week before we can do that"

So for the next week Cat stayed at home

She didn't get in any contact with Beck

He tried phoning her

Texting her

Everything

She just didn't want to hear it

-Monday morning-

"Ready?" Tori asked as she put her shoes on

Cat nodded

The car drive was silent

Cat was so nervous as they got to the entrance

Tori took her hand and held it tight as they walked in

Tori walked up to the desk

"Hi, um, my friend thinks she might be pregnant"

"Ok and how long ago did she engage in intercourse?" The man behind the desk asked, clearly checking Tori out

"Only last week"

The man behind the desk stood up and walked out

Cat stood up

"I'm Tori by the way, this is my friend Cat"

"Nice to meet you both"

"So Cat, explain to me what the problem is"

Cat took a minute to gather her thoughts

"Ok, so basically, me and, my, boyfriend, had sex, and the next day I woke up being sick"

The man nodded

"Ok, and have you been sick any other days"

Cat shook her head

"Well, you might not be, but we'll give you a test anyway"

He led the two girls to another room

Giving Cat a small cup

"What do I have to do with this?"

Tori laughed at Cat

"You gotta pee in it"

Cat looked at Tori as if to say 'be serious'

Tori just gave her the look that meant 'I am serious'

"Yes, you must produce a urine sample for the test; take as long as you want"

Cat nodded and walked into the toilets

She sat in the cubicle

Trying to work out how she was going to do this

It's a good thing she wasn't bursting to go or she would have missed her chance

Eventually she was finally done

She put the lid on the cup

Gave it a wipe with a tissue and walked out

Washing her hands

She made her way back to the room

"Here"

Tori looked to the side

"Wanna drink?" Cat laughed

Tori looked with disgust, but still had a bit of a giggle

The two girls sat patiently

Waiting

Eventually the man walked back in

"Cat Valentine, the test came back"

"And?" she urged

"Negative"


	9. Relief

Cat let out an almighty sigh of relief

Before the doctor left her and Tori alone

"So?"

Cat just looked at her

"I'm not pregnant" a smile grew across her face

"Do you not want to be?" Tori asked

"Oh, well yeah, just not now, after I get my life sorted out" she explained

"Well, you should probably tell Beck"

"I should" Cat agreed taking her phone out

She wrote a text

"Hey babe, come over to my house, we need to talk"

Beck didn't reply to the text

But he was straight out the door

It didn't take long for Tori to hear a knock at the door

She greeted him with a hug

"Cat's out back"

Beck nodded thanking her

Walking through and out into the garden

Seeing Cat sitting on a sun lounge chair

Her body was sparkling as the sunlight hit the water droplets scattered over her

Her hair was wet too so it looked like she had been in the blow up pool at the foot of the garden

It was of average size

So people could lie down in it

But Tori and Cat both knew when they moved house they wanted one with a pool

A proper pool

Beck sat down next to Cat

Admiring her body

Her eyes were hidden behind these oversized, dark shades

He coughed loudly getting her attention

She still didn't answer

Beck didn't notice she had headphones in

They were hidden beneath her hair

He laughed slightly

Sitting down in the lounge chair next to her

He poked her in the stomach

Finally getting her attention

She popped the headphones out and stood up

Beck, who was sitting in typical boy fashion, watched Cat as she walked over

Standing between his legs with her hands on his shoulders

"Cat, I…"

Cat cut him off by putting her finger on his lips

"Let me start"

Beck obliged

"I'm not pregnant"

Beck let out a sigh of relief

"And I'm really sorry I acted the way I did, we're supposed to be in this together"

Tears were forming in her eyes

Beck put his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap

As he lay back on the lounge chair

"Its ok Cat, the main thing is, you're ok"

Cat smiled staring into his eyes

"I'm sorry Cat"

Cat cut him off with a kiss

"It's ok, it's over now"

The two shared a long kiss before Tori broke the mood

"I picked the wrong time" she laughed as Cat jumped up

"Its fine, we were just about to go for a dip" Beck laughed standing up

"We were?" Cat turned to him confused

"Yeah" he smiled

Cat watched as he stripped down to a pair of swimming shorts

"You came prepared" Cat laughed sticking her tongue out

"Race you"

Cat was startled as Beck ran past her toward the pool

Cat ran after him as fast as she could

Beck stopped at the edge of the pool

Throwing his arms up in victory

But as he turned around

Cat tackled him

Sending both of them flying into the water

Tori just sat laughing at the two

Beck jumped out

"Wow that's cold"

Cat couldn't control her laughter

"You get used to it"

Cat kept him occupied seeing Tori sneak up behind him

"Tori's behind me isn't she?"

Both Cat and Tori froze

Beck turned around and grabbed Tori

Who was still fully clothed

"No, stop, you're wet" She laughed fighting his grip

He picked her up and put her over his shoulder

"One…"

Tori was still fighting

"Two…"

"Beck I swear to god"

"Three!" Cat shouted as Beck threw her in

"Oh god" Tori moaned as she surfaced

"That water is cold"

Cat and Beck laughed at her

"But, I suppose its fine"

She unbuttoned her top and threw it on the grass

Before doing the same with her jeans

She lay back down, now in her underwear

"That's better" she smiled

"You ever gonna join us?" Cat asked seeing Beck still stood there

He obliged and joined the two

Sitting down

Cat moved across to sit next to him

"I love you" he whispered in her ear"

"I love you" she whispered back, turning to give him a kiss


	10. The Reason Why

"Cat, can we talk?" Beck asked sitting across from the redhead eating her breakfast

"Sure" she just about managed, covering her mouth just in case

Beck laughed slightly

"I wanted to know"

"Wanted to know what?" Cat asked, this time talking properly, her mouth wasn't full of sandwich

"Why being pregnant meant so much to you"

Cat's expression turned

"Like, do you not want to be or something? ever?"

Cat stared down at her plate

"No, it's just…"

A single tear rolled down her nose and fell on the table in front of her

Beck stood up and walked over to sit next to her

Putting an arm around her

"I just don't want to get pregnant at such a young age. If I did then everyone would hate me, my parents, my brother, my friends, my child, um, our child"

"It's ok" he tightened his grip

"But, if you want to, we can have a child; I only want the best for you"

Beck turned Cat to look him in the eye

"Cat, it's not just what I want, if it's not right for the two of us it won't happen"

"I'll give you a baby if you want, just please don't leave" tears were flooding down Cat's face

"Cat, I won't leave"

"Promise?" Cat sat there looking like if Beck were to walk out at that moment, she'd probably just drop dead

"I promise Cat, when the time comes, and only if we both feel right, only then will something, will anything be done"

Cat let out a sigh of relief

Beck pulled her close

Kissing her forehead lightly

Tori walked in

"Morning sleepy" Beck laughed

Tori just groaned

Walking to the fridge, she took a bottle of orange juice, and after taking a few mouthfuls turned to face Beck and Cat

"Cat, you ok?"

"She's fine" Beck told her

"You sure?"

"I'm fine Tori" Cat smiled slightly

Tori walked over, putting her hand on Cat's shoulder

"You can talk to me"

Cat nodded

"I'll tell you a little later"

Tori nodded, leaning down to give the redhead a kiss on the cheek

"Alright, I'll be in the garden"

She smiled turning to walk out. Leaving Beck and Cat some privacy

"Come on Cat, its ok" he kissed her forehead a few times

Cat sighed

"I love you" she whispered, holding him tight

"I love you too"

-Later-

Cat strolled out into the garden

Seeing Tori lay out on a lounge chair

In only a bikini

Soaking up the sun

Cat tapped her chair

Tori pulled her headphones out and pushed her shades up

Sitting forward

"Oh hey, you ok?"

"I'm fine" Cat smiled sitting down

"Where's Beck?" Tori asked

"He had to go out for a while, he doesn't live here remember" Cat laughed

"Right, but it's not a problem him staying"

"Aww Tori" Cat giggled

"Aww me" Tori laughed mimicking Cat's voice

"So, what was up earlier?" Tori asked

"It was nothing; Beck just asked me why I didn't want to be pregnant"

"And why didn't you?"

"Because I just felt like everyone would hate me" Cat unbuttoned her top and slid off her jeans, laying back on the other lounge chair

"Cat, no one will hate you, we'd support you all the way, I know I would anyway" Tori smiled

"I love you Tori"

"I love you too Cat"

* * *

**I know nothing big has happened yet, don't worry it will come, I don't want to lose readers before that happens haha, thank you for the feedback btw, I love reading it all :) **


	11. A Year Later

It had been a year

A whole year

Since Jade left

Cat and Tori had finally managed to move from their boring jobs

To working with a record label

It was actually happening

The first thing they did with the money?

But a new house

A much nicer house in L.A

And as promised

It had a pool

Beck and Cat were still dating

Tori was like the only one they ever saw anymore

Andre visited from time to time

But they missed Jade

A single line of light beamed from between the crack in the curtain

Lining perfectly across Cat's eyes

Forcing her to open them

She did so

Once she was awake, going back to sleep was pretty much impossible for her

So she sat up

Looking across seeing Beck asleep

Cat had been thinking

Maybe it was time to have a baby?

She was only 19

But was she ready?

She didn't know

She spent so much time on her laptop reading about things like that

Young parents

She felt like Beck always judged her because of it

She was too into the latest thing she was reading online

To notice Beck roll over and open his eyes

He scanned the title atop the article

"I'm 19, am I old enough to raise a baby?"

It was actually a question Cat had posted online

She was reading through responses

Beck didn't say anything

He just read the small print of her question

"Hi, my name's Cat, I feel like my boyfriend hates me because I don't want to have a baby yet because I don't feel ready, but, should I be ready, for him? I want him to be happy, so maybe I can do it, I don't know, I just need help"

Beck sat up slowly

Cat noticed him and went to shut the laptop

Beck caught it and forced it open

"So this is how you feel?"

Cat just sat there silent

"Cat, what makes you think I want a baby anyway?"

Cat just looked down

"Ever since, well, our first time, I feel like you don't like me anymore"

Beck put his hand on her cheek

Seeing the tears forming in her eyes

"Cat, you have to stop, I know you're not ready for a child, and I'm not either, we're both young, we have time for that, if we want to, and only if we're both ready, then we will"

Cat couldn't look up

"I just feel like you hate me"

He put his other hand on her other cheek and made her look at him

"Cat, never say that, seriously, don't ever say that, I love you"

The tears slowly rolled down her face

Beck sighed, let go of her and stood up

Walking out of the room

Cat just sat there

Alone

"I love you too"

* * *

**I know my chapters have been short lately, I'm sorry :( I've just been a little busy/pre-occupied, but from now I promise every chapter will be at least 1,000 words minimum, and things will finally START happening now **


	12. Stupid Cat

Cat sat alone in her bed, crying her eyes out

"I hate you" she muttered to herself, feeling angry at the way she had acted

"I always over react to the slightest thing, look at what it caused, we've been dating over a year, I shouldn't be such an idiot" She cried more and more with every passing word

"I love you Beck" she whimpered, feeling so alone, so helpless

Then she just lay back, letting her head hit the pillow

She stared up at the ceiling

For what felt like hours

When in truth

It was only a few minutes

Downstairs, Beck walked into the kitchen, seeing Tori standing over the stove

"Oh, good morning handsome" Tori giggled, dancing along to the radio next to her

Beck sat down at the breakfast bar, admiring Tori's round, pert behind, barely covered by her tiny shorts

"Sleeping beauty not up yet?" Tori laughed

Beck laughed too, not wanting to say anything, yet

"You want some bacon by the way? I can throw a few more in" Tori asked, turning to face him

He just nodded

"Sure that'd be great"

Soon Tori walked over

Carrying the pan

She put all the pieces of bacon down onto one plate

There was only one plate as she was the only one up at first

She walked around the breakfast bar, picking up a chair, walking back around and putting it on the floor

So she was sat opposite Beck

"You don't look happy" Tori wondered, putting some ketchup over the pieces of bacon

"Should I eat this?" Tori questioned? Rubbing her stomach

"Sorry, I'm boring you" She laughed, turning back to taking a bite

Beck picked up some bacon too and began eating it

"Seriously, what's up?" she wondered, putting her elbows down on the bar

"Its just Cat" he sighed, taking another bite

"Oh…" Tori paused to finish her bite

"What's wrong with her?" She finished, before taking a mouthful of orange juice

"She feels like I don't trust her" he sighed again

"How come?" Tori asked taking yet another bite, this must have been her fourth piece already

"Well, this morning…" He started

"I thought she wasn't up?" Tori questioned

"Let me finish" he gave her a glum look

Tori just nodded and remained silent

"Well, this morning I saw her looking at some thing, she seems to have it in her mind that I want a baby and I'm going to leave her if she says no, but I don't see where she gets that from, its been like this ever since that one night she thought she was pregnant, I don't know what to do Tori"

Tori reached over and patted him on the shoulder

"Cat's a dramatic girl, we both know that, you just have to assure her" She smiled

"I guess" he looked down

"I'm sure, you two are great together, you're lucky you know" she looked away a little embarrassed, standing up to take the plate over and put it down among the other unwashed dishes

"And why am I lucky?" He asked, standing up following her

"Because you have Cat, and she's a special girl" Tori went to pick up the washing liquid bottle from the side

"Let me help you with that" Beck put his hand on the bottle too, or rather, on Tori's hand

They both turned to stare into each other's eyes

"And… I, wish…. I wish… I wish I had someone special" Tori stuttered

Slowly the two leaned forward

Lips puckering

They didn't hear the door open

"Hey Tori, do we have any…." Cat stopped as she saw the two

Lips barely an inch from one another

"What… what's going on?" She tilted her head a little

"Ugh…" Neither Beck nor Tori knew what to say

"You two were going to kiss" Cat raised her voice

"No, Cat…" Tori walked closer to her

"Save it" Cat sighed, turning to walk out

Tori and Beck stood silent as they heard the door open and then close

Followed by the sound of a car starting, and driving off

"Oh god, what are we going to do?" Tori sighed

Beck just stood silently

-With Cat-

Cat was driving way too fast

She gripped the wheel so hard her nails were sinking into the leather

Tears rolling down her face

"I should have know" she hissed

"He's only ever had eyes for Tori" she continued

"He just used me for her"

She didn't even look at how fast she was going

Unaware it was almost 30 miles an hour faster than she should be going

She also didn't notice the police car behind her

Sirens flashing

She sighed and then punched the wheel

Slowing down to pull over at the roadside

The police car did too

And an officer got out

A tall man walked up

He tapped the window and Cat rolled it down

"Step out of the car" he asked

Cat did as she was asked

The man scanned the redhead quickly

Firstly noticing how young she looked

"How old are you miss?"

"19" she sighed, desperately wiping her eyes

"Do you have a license?"

Cat pointed to the card that hung from the lanyard around her neck

She always kept her license like that

To make sure she never lost it

The man inspected the license

"Alright, checks out, you do know you were doing 55 in a 20 mile an hour zone though right?"

Cat looked at him in disbelief

Was she really going that fast?

She had never, ever even gone faster than 25 before

"I'm so sorry" Cat looked down

She noticed a few tears fell in front of her

The man picked up on how distressed she looked

"You ok there?" he stepped closer

"No, rough morning" she sighed

"You look like you could use some coffee, come I'll take you to the station" He smiled

Turning to get into his car

He waited as Cat did the same before pulling out in front of her

Cat wondered why he was being so nice

Most officers just give you a ticket and leave

Maybe it was because she was a girl?

Did the man want more from her?

She didn't know

Before long she found herself walking into the police station

She followed the man

Into a quiet room

He pointed her to a chair and she sat down

Before long he came over with two cups of coffee

"So what's got you down sport?" He asked sitting across from her

"Just a rough morning" she sighed

"Tori giving you a hard time?"

Cat looked up quickly

Wondering how he knew Tori

And then it finally hit her

She was talking to Tori's father

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you" Cat smiled, trying to hide her embarrassment

"Its ok" he laughed

"I just, when I walked into the kitchen, it looked like Beck and Tori were about to kiss

-With Tori & Beck-

"Where could she have gone?" Tori wondered, looking out of the window as if that would help

Suddenly she felt her phone ring

She took it out and looked at the name on the screen before answering

"Dad?" she questioned, a confused expression on her face, her dad never called when he was at work

"You need to come to the station, Cat's here"

Tori let out a sigh of relief

"Thank you, I'm on my way" She hung up the phone and turned to Beck

Cat's with my dad, we need to go to the police station


	13. Making Things Right

Tori followed Beck out to his car silently

They both felt so bad for what they did

Or, were about to do

They knew it would hurt Cat, why would they be so stupid?

Beck loved Cat

Tori did too, and never wanted to hurt her

Well, "kissing her boyfriend would probably hurt", Tori told herself mentally over and over again

Just hoping Cat was ok

Beck was going faster than he should be

He just really wanted to get there

To see Cat

To hug her

Kiss her

Tell her everything was going to be ok

Tori looked down to see how fast he was going

"Beck, slow down"

"Why?" he snapped back at her

Almost like he hated her

"Just, slow down, please?" Tori tried to reason

Sounding scared

"What's the point Tori?" he shouted

Just then a car swerved in the oncoming lane, narrowly avoiding them

Forcing Beck to slam the brake

And turn to the side of the road to stop for a second

Tori had her head in her hands

"That's why" she shouted

"I'm sorry" He sighed

"Just drive" Tori snapped back at him

Beck didn't say anymore, he just put it in drive and set off

Eventually they arrived at the police station

"I'll drop you off here, go find a place to park"

"Thanks" Tori smiled as the car slowed to a stop

As Tori went to open the door she felt a hand on her shoulder

She looked back to see Beck with tears in his eyes

"Beck?"

"Beck, what's wrong?" She wondered

"It just dawned on me how stupid I was when we were driving Tori; I should have listened when you asked me to slow down"

A single tear fell from his eye and rolled down his cheek

She lent over and hugged him

Giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Its ok honey" she whispered holding him close

"Its not, think of what could have happened" he closed his eyes as the thoughts were flying through his mind

What if the car hit them?

What if it had hit them head on? Pretty much killing them instantly

Or, what if it had hit them on the side and sent them off the road into a ditch?

So many outcomes were racing through his mind

"Nothing happened though, just remember this next time" Tori smiled, still hugging him

"I'm sorry Tori" a few more tears rolled from his eyes and down his cheeks

Tori used her thumb to wipe them

"Its ok, I'm not the one we need to be apologizing too"

And with that she opened the door and got out

Watching Beck drive off to find a place to park

She went to cross the road

Only to be stopped by the horn of a car heading straight toward her

She quickly stepped back

Letting out a sigh of relief

"I hate cars" she muttered

This time she successfully crossed the road and went inside

She caught sight of her dad as she walked in

"Dad" she smiled as he walked over

The two hugged and she gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Where's Cat?" she asked

"In my office"

"How is she?" Tori went on

"She's fine, she was really upset, and probably still is, but you need to talk to her"

Tori sighed and headed off in the direction of her fathers office

She slowly opened the door

Looking inside

Seeing a few framed pictures on the wall of various certificates and other mementos

A large desk in the corner

A few small framed pictures stood up

Of her, her mother, and her sister

She noticed Cat was sitting on the large leather couch on the other side of the room

Looking down

"Cat?"

The redhead looked up quickly

Sighing when she saw it was Tori

"Oh, its you" She looked back down

Tori walked over and sat down next to her

"Cat, talk to me" she went to put her hand on Cat's knee but Cat pushed her away

"Why? So you can tell me about how you kissed my boyfriend?" Her voice rose with every word

"Cat, we didn't kiss" Tori looked down, knowing she was in the wrong

"No but you were going to" Cat went on

"If I had come in just a minute later, you'd have probably been all over each other" tears started to fill her large, brown eyes

"Cat, I know it was wrong, Beck was upset about what went on between you two in the morning, and he wasn't in the right place, I probably didn't help being dressed the way I was" Tori stared at the floor in front of her

Cat sighed seeing how upset this had Tori

"Tori, its ok" Cat patted her on the knee

"What? No, Cat you're supposed to be the upset one" Tori smiled wiping her eyes

Cat giggled a little

"Cat, I'm really sorry"

"Really, if you want me to move out I…" Tori was stopped by Cat

She put her hand across Tori's mouth

"Shut up" Cat stuck her tongue out

"Its ok Tori, I need to talk to Beck, but you and me, we're ok, I would never ever want you to move out"

Tori smiled and the two stood up

Slowly they leant into one another

Tori locked her arms around Cat tight

And Cat did the same

They just stood silently

Enjoying the moment

Not wanting it to end

"So where is Beck?" Cat asked, still leaning close to Tori

"He'll be here soon" Tori almost whispered, her arms still firmly locked around the small red haired girl before her

"Cat, I'm so sorry" she sighed

"Stop saying that" Cat laughed

"But I am, I'm so stupid"

Cat, who was still holding Tori tight, just sighed

"Ow, Cat, did you just kick me?" Tori asked

Cat giggled a little

"If you shut up, I won't have to"

Tori laughed a little, resting her chin on Cat's head

Beck watched from behind the door

Looking on through the glass window

Seeing the two girls embrace

He slowly reached up and put his hand on the door handle

Ready to go in and face Cat


	14. Breaking Up

He closed his eyes

And slowly turned the doorknob

Hearing the click, he held his breath and pushed the door open

Looking in he saw the two girls looking over

Still locked in a hug

Tori sighed and pulled away from Cat

She put her hands on Cat's cheeks

Looking her in the eye

"I'm outside if you need me sweetheart"

Cat nodded as Tori pulled away

They both watched as she walked out

Hearing the door close behind her

Tori sighed and walked off to find her dad

"Hey dad, is there any coffee in this place?" she laughed walking toward him

"Of course we do, the kitchen is down there, how's Cat?"

"Thank you, she's alright, still a bit upset" Tori sighed walking off

-With Cat-

The two stood silently

Cat didn't want to look up

"Cat" beck tried

But she didn't answer

"Cat, please, talk to me"

Cat pointed to the couch and the two sat down across from each other

Beck reached out to try and hold her hand but Cat pulled away

"You were going to kiss Tori" she sighed still looking down at her feet

"Cat, I'm really sorry" Beck started

"Save it" Cat cut him off

"You know full well what you were going to do; you were going to kiss Tori"

Beck sighed, not saying anything

"Exactly" Cat slammed her hands down into the couch

"But, I need you to tell me" Cat started

"I need you to tell me why"

Beck looked up slowly

"Why?" he asked

"Yes, if I was about to kiss Andre you would want to know why wouldn't you?" Cat snapped

"Yes" he sighed

"See, so tell me why" Cat raised her voice

"Cat, I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, it was just happening, I was mad, seeing the things you were looking at online, it just, it hurt me, to know you kept something like that from me, without saying a word, Cat, you can talk to me about anything"

"So why did you kiss Tori?" Cat asked again

"I didn't kiss her" Beck shouted

"But you wanted to" It seemed with every sentence Cat took the upper hand more and more

"I didn't want to" He snapped

"Oh, so holding her hand, looking into her eyes, leaning slowly, puckering your lips, is NOT wanting to kiss her?" Cat stood up, clearly angry

"Cat, let me explain"

"There's nothing to explain Beck, you were going to kiss her, it's as simple as that, no matter what else you say to try and sugar coat it, it will still be the same, you were going to kiss Tori" tears were rolling down Cat's cheeks

"Cat please" Beck stood up

"No Beck, no, just go" Cat pointed to the door

"Cat please" tears were filling his eyes

"No, just go, and give me my key" she demanded, putting her hand out

He reached into his pocket, pulling out his keys

He quickly pulled the key Cat was asking for from the bunch

Throwing it on the floor in front of her

She quickly picked it up

"Now go" Cat raised her voice, again pointing to the door

Beck sighed, staying silent

He quickly brushed past her

Pulling the door open

He walked out and down the hall

Hearing the door slam behind him

Passing Tori who was on her way back to the room

"What happened?" she asked

Seeing Beck was in tears

"Just go away Tori" Beck pushed her aside

Tori didn't say anything; instead she just walked quickly to the room

Seeing Cat sat down on the couch, head in her hands

Sobbing loudly

"Oh Cat" Tori sighed seeing her best friend like this

So upset, so helpless, so in need of someone

"Oh Tori" Cat sobbed louder, standing up running toward her

Wrapping her arms tightly around Tori

Tori did the same

Feeling Cat silently sob against her

She didn't say a word, the two just stood there

In silence

"I told him to leave, we're over" Cat sighed, breaking the silence

Tori's eyes went wide

"Cat, you shouldn't do that because of me" Tori tightened her grip

"It wasn't because of you Tori, if it wasn't you it would have been another girl, I don't blame you, I don't blame you at all"

A tear slowly rolled down Tori's cheek

"It was my idea to tell him to go, nothing else"

Tori pulled away quickly

Looking into Cat's tear filled eyes

"No, Cat, you two were so good together, it's my fault things messed up between you two, and I'm so sorry" Tori sighed

"Tori, stop blaming yourself" Cat tried to reason

"Let's just go home" Tori sighed

Cat smiled in agreement

As the two headed for the door

Walking out toward Cat's car

Noticing Beck's was long gone

As the two girls went to open the doors

They heard a voice from behind them

"Cat, Tori"

They both turned around quickly

Seeing Robbie walking toward them smiling

* * *

**I'm sorry, I know this chapter isn't very good, I was a bit busy while I was writing this (I'm really sorry) **

**And, as I promised, things will happen ;)**


	15. Bad Things

He walked over and greeted them both with a hug

"Wow, I haven't seen you in so long" Tori grinned from ear to ear

"I know, I missed you" Cat pouted a little, flashing her innocent look

"I missed you both" he smiled stepping back a little

"But, why am I meeting you two outside a police station?" he wondered

"Why are we meeting you here?" Tori laughed

"I was just passing"

Cat's eyebrows went close

Something just didn't feel right

"Well, I gotta go now, but I'd love to come see you two"

"Oh sure, by the way we have a new address, I'll let you know" Tori smiled

Taking a piece of paper to write down the address quickly

"Here ya go" she smiled handing it over

He quickly scanned it over and smiled back

"Thanks, I'll be seeing you" and with that he turned to walk off

Leaving Cat and Tori

Cat stood there staring at the ground

"Tori, I don't want to be alone tonight" Cat sighed

Knowing Tori was going out for a drink with Andre

The two had been getting closer and closer lately

Cat knew what was going on between them

"What's wrong?" Tori asked, putting her hand on Cat's shoulder

"I just, I don't feel right about something, something bad is gonna happen, and I want someone around to protect me when it does"

Tori looked at her a little confused

"Um, ok sure, I'll let Andre know"

Cat smiled, still feeling bad for having to ruin a friend's night

-The Phone Conversation-

"Hey Andre" a smile grew across Tori's lips

"Hey Tori"

"Listen, about tonight" She started

"I can't make it"

Both she and Andre sighed

"What happened?" he asked

"It's Cat, she seems a little odd, and she's saying something bad is going to happen"

"Something bad like what?"

"I don't know, but it made me worry, so can we go out some other night?"

"Sure" Andre sighed

"Give Cat a kiss for me"

"Aww, I love you" Tori smiled, blowing a little kiss into the phone

The two hung up and Tori turned around

Forgetting Cat was there

Cat was laughing and Tori went red

"Tori likes Andre" she teased

"So what" Tori laughed, turning to walk to the car

Cat followed her and they both got in

It wasn't long before they were at home

"Tori" Cat sighed as they reached the door

"Yeah?" she turned to face Cat

"I'm really sorry about ruining your night"

Cat was struggling to fight back the tears

Tori stepped closer

Putting her arms on Cat's shoulders

"Its fine Cat, I promise"

She quickly led Cat inside

"So, do you want to talk about Beck?" Tori questioned as she sat down next to Cat

"No" Cat sighed, looking down

"Maybe I was a little harsh" she wondered

"It was your decision"

Cat sighed

"I don't want to do this right now"

"That's fine Cat, only when you're ready" Tori smiled

Cat leaned into Tori and they shared a hug

"So, seeing as I'm staying here tonight, what should we do?"

"I dunno, anything you want" Cat sighed, still feeling bad

"Come on Cat, we can have fun"

"Well, we could bake a cake?" she asked, feeling a little embarrassed

"That would be great" Tori smiled, taking Cat's hand and pulling her to her feet

"Where we going?" Cat asked

"To get what we need"

Cat nodded and followed her back out to the car

Before long they were back home

Bags brimming with what they needed

The ingredients, various icing, decorations

"Ok Cat set up in the kitchen"

Cat nodded taking the bags and walking through to the kitchen

Setting out the ingredients

Tori came in and quickly looked at all that was there

"Oh no, I forgot the flour, how could I be so stupid" Tori laughed

"I'll run and get some from the store, be five minutes"

Before Cat could say anything Tori had bolted out

She stood silently in the kitchen

Time seemed to slow down

She heard the door ring

She put one of the aprons on

Using it to conceal a large knife

She walked cautiously to the door

She let out a sigh of relief when she opened it

Seeing Robbie

She revealed the knife

Acting like she was drying it on her apron

Robbie seemed to flinch at the sight of the knife

"Oh, come on in" Cat smiled, turning to walk back to the kitchen

He followed her in quickly

Closing and locking the door

Meanwhile Tori walked down the road

She didn't take her key because she thought she wouldn't need it

How wrong she could be

"Oh, baking cakes?" Robbie asked, seeing the table

"No, I'm making chicken" Cat remarked in a sarcastic tone

Rolling her eyes as she did so

"So, where's Tori?" he asked

"She just went to the store, she won't be long" Cat explained

"Oh, and Beck?"

"Beck's not coming tonight; or ever" Cat sighed

"What do you mean?"

"We broke up" Cat was desperately wiping her tears

She barely even had time to register the pair of lips that pressed against hers

She used all she had to wrestle out of his grip

"Robbie, what the hell?"

"I love you Cat" he tried to kiss her again

Cat continued to struggle

He grabbed her wrists and backed her up

Until she felt the wall behind her

He moved her arms over her head and held them there

Returning to kissing her

Cat tried and tried to fight him off

But she couldn't

She figured the only thing to do was to bite his lip

Bad idea

He quickly pulled back and slapped her across the face

She didn't even have time to register the pain before being pinned against the wall again

She didn't know what to do

She just felt so helpless

She wanted someone to come and help her

Someone, anyone

Tori

Jade

Andre

Beck?

She was jolted from her thoughts by the apron being torn away from her

Hey eyes went wide as she felt his hand grip her inner thigh

And slowly move up toward her underwear


	16. Who To Turn To

Cat stood there, in silence

Just hoping for someone

To come and help her

But no one came

She stood there

Eye's closed

Just wanting it to be over

The pain between her legs was almost unbearable

Somehow she just sucked it up and stood there

Pretty much emotionless

Not fighting back, she didn't want to get slapped again

She just had to stand still and accept the fact

She was being raped

Meanwhile Tori was walking up the driveway

Two bags of flour in her hand

She went to open the door but it was locked

"Oh no, I don't have my key" she muttered

So she pressed the doorbell

As the bell rang through the house suddenly Cat felt him pull away

She collapsed onto the floor

Tears flooding down her cheeks

Washing her makeup down with it

Robbie bolted out of the door

Almost pushing Tori over as he did so

"What the?" she asked, trying to even work out who it was he ran by so fast

"Robbie?" she shouted, but he just ran out the driveway and across the street

She disregarded it and walked inside

"Cat?" she called to no answer

She walked through to the kitchen

Seeing Cat sat against the wall

In tears

"Cat, what happened?" she walked over to her quickly

By the time she reached Cat she knew what happened already

She noticed the blood down Cat's thighs

And her underwear on the floor next to her

"Robbie" she muttered clenching her fists

She dropped to her knees beside Cat

Hugging her tight

"Tori" Cat whimpered, desperately trying to hide herself in the brunette's jumper

Tori just locked her arms around Cat and sat there

She didn't really know what to do

What to say

Who to call

Anything

Tori stood up, helping Cat do the same

She led her through to the front room, sitting her down on the couch

"Cat, do you want me to call Beck?"

Cat looked at Tori, the fear evident in her eyes

"Beck?" Cat stood up quickly

"Yeah"

"No" Cat snapped

"No, Tori please, don't call Beck" Cat was crying again as she turned to go upstairs

Tori followed her

Questioning why she didn't want Beck to know

Cat ran into her room and locked the door

Inside she picked out a quick change of clothes

And packed a suitcase

As she came back out Tori stood there in silence

"I can't stay here Tori" she sighed, walking past her and down the stairs

Tori followed her to the door

Cat stopped, turned to her and gave her a hug

Before walking out toward her car

The sun was setting

Tori watched on as Cat put the car in drive and set off

She had no idea where she was going to go, but she knew she had to do something

She went back inside, closing and locking the door

She took out her phone and went through her contacts

Finding the name 'Beck' she quickly pressed call

It didn't take long for him to pick up

"Hello?" he asked

"Beck, you need to come over right now" Tori was frantic

"What? Why? Tori what happened?"

Tori could hear Beck going through a cupboard, obviously looking for some shoes or something

"Just come over, I'll tell you when you get here"

With that she hung up

Before going back through her contacts

Finding the name 'Dad'

"Tori?" he answered

"Dad, come over, please"

"Tori, I can't, I'm working"

"This is work" Tori snapped back

Sensing the fear in his daughter's voice, he didn't say anymore

Just hung up and went for his car

It didn't take long for Beck to arrive

"Tori?" he asked as she ran into his arms

"Come in" she led him in and sat him down

Staring out the window, waiting for her dad to arrive

"What's this about?" he asked

"I'll tell you when my dad gets here"

Just then she saw a pair of headlights come up the driveway

Tori had a sudden realization and turned toward Beck

"Beck, when was the last time you and Cat, you know, did it?" she asked, feeling a little awkward

"Um, like last week, why?"

Tori didn't answer; instead she just opened the door

Her dad walked in and saw Beck

"What happened?" he asked

Beck put his arms up as if to say 'I don't know'

Tori walked over and stood before the two

"It's Cat" she sighed

"What about her?" Beck asked

"Is she ok?"

"Where is she?"

The questions seemed to never stop

"No, she was raped" the room fell silent

"What?" Beck shouted, standing up

"And you let this happen?" he raised his voice more stepping closer to Tori

Who in turn, backed away

"No" she pleaded

Her dad stepped up and stood between the two

Trying to calm the situation down

"It was Robbie" she sighed

Beck, who was by now red with anger, punched the wall in frustration

"Where is she now?" he asked

"I don't know, she just said she couldn't stay here"

"She'll turn up soon, for now you two just try and get in touch with her, I need to get back to the station"

And with that Tori's father left

Walking out and getting in his car

Beck was already on his phone

Finding Cat's name in his contacts

He pressed call and waited

They suddenly heard Cat's phone ringing from the kitchen

"She must have forgotten it" Tori sighed

"Beck, you should go home, and get some rest"

"I guess, but I swear if I see Robbie he's dead"

"Not if I see him first" Tori laughed slightly

Waving Beck off

-One Month Later -

Tori was sitting in bed

It was almost midnight

She didn't know what she could do

It had been a month since she had last seen Cat

She couldn't believe so much time had passed

She just kept hoping and hoping that soon she would hear a knock at the door and it would be Cat

She was jolted from her thoughts hearing the doorbell ring

Surely not? She thought to herself

Quickly standing up, throwing on a robe

Walking down the stairs

She opened the door and couldn't believe it

Cat was standing there

In the pouring rain

Hair soaking

Makeup all over the place

Eyes red with tears

Cat looked a mess

She just collapsed into Tori's arms

Sobbing uncontrollably

"Tori…"

"I'm pregnant"


	17. Our Baby

Pregnant?

Cat was pregnant

Tori stood there

The small redhead sobbing into her

Mouth hanging open

She didn't know what to say

What to do

Who to call

Who to tell

Anything

She just held Cat close

Rubbing her back in support

"I don't know what to do" Cat cried

"Well, Beck needs to know"

"Why?" Cat snapped, pulling away

"Because, it might be his" Tori wondered

Maybe, it might be

But no one knew

"Cat, just let me call him, please"

Cat sighed before slowly accepting it

She was going to have to face him again

Eventually

Tori pulled her phone and hit call

Going into the other room

Cat sat alone on the couch, feeling so helpless

She couldn't be pregnant

Tori came out with a glass of water

"Drink this" she handed it to her, sitting down

"Beck won't be long" She added

"Are you sure Cat?" Tori asked

"Of course I'm sure, I was sick, I had tests, I'm pregnant Tori" tears began streaming from her eyes again

The two pretty much sat in silence until Beck arrived

Tori opened the door to let him in

He walked over to Cat quickly

"Cat I'm so sorry"

Tears were running down his face too as he hugged her

Cat didn't reply

She just held him close

He pulled back and took her hands

"Cat, I'm so, so sorry for everything that has happened, what happened between me and Tori was a mistake, and I wish that never happened, because it meant I lost someone as perfect as you, I kick myself every day knowing I ruined things Cat, I would do anything to just go back and change things, to make things right, to get one more chance, to call Cat Valentine, my girlfriend"

Tears were running down Cat's face as she listened to all of this

"And I don't just want to call you my girlfriend, I want to hold you, kiss you, tell you you're beautiful, I want to love you Cat"

The two stared at each other through tear filled eyes

"I'm so sorry" he sighed

Cat leaned forward

Holding his cheeks

She pressed her lips against his

The two shared a long, passionate kiss before pulling back

Cat just collapsed into his arms

Crying more and more

"Oh Beck, I love you"

He just put his arms around her and tightened his grip

"And it doesn't matter who the biological father is, I'll be there for you and your baby all the way, if you want me to do"

Cat looked up slightly

"Of course I'd want you there, and it will be our baby" she smiled

They seemed to be unaware Tori was still in the room

Listening to everything the two were saying

Tears flowing down her cheeks

"Awww" she broke the silence and the two looked at her embarrassed

"I'm sorry" Tori laughed

"But you guys are so cute"

Cat seemed to have finally stopped crying when she stood up

She took Tori's hand and led her into the other room

As soon as the door closed Cat wrapped her arms around Tori

Hugging her tight

Giving her a few kisses

Tori smiled and hugged back

"Thank you Tori, thank you so much"

"I just want to see you happy Cat"

"Happy Cat" Cat giggled a little

"And I'll always be here for you, for you and your baby"

"You mean your soon to be niece or nephew" Cat laughed

Tori felt slightly overwhelmed when Cat said that

"We need to get out there, your boyfriend is waiting for you" Tori giggled

Cat still went bright red every time someone said she had a boyfriend

"Aww Cat" Tori laughed

Taking her hand she led Cat back out

"Tori, what's the deal with Andre now? Are you dating?" Cat wondered, knowing she had missed a lot

"We are not dating" Tori laughed, a little embarrassed at the time

"You should you know, you two are great together" the two seemed to forget Beck was sitting there so they both jumped a little when they heard his voice

Tori was feeling rather embarrassed so she went upstairs

She jumped on her bed and pulled her phone

Going to the same number she had called about fifty times the past week

Andre's number

Meanwhile Beck pulled Cat down so she was sitting on his lap

One leg each side of his waist

Facing him

"You're beautiful you know" he whispered, giving her a quick kiss

"You're not too bad yourself" Cat giggled, sticking her tongue out

Beck put his arms around Cat's back and pulled him closer to her

Cat resisted though

"Stop, you smell bad" she laughed

"Sorry, I haven't had a shower"

"Well then lets go" Cat winked, taking his hand and leading him up the stairs

She put the shower on and started taking her clothes off

Beck stood there a little awkwardly

"What? Did you think you were going in there alone?" Cat gave him a cheeky wink before slipping under the shower

Feeling the water crash against her bare skin felt like heaven

"Oh my god, that feels so good" she moaned

She barely even noticed the fact Beck walked in behind her

He put his hands on her shoulders and Cat leant back against him

He massaged her arms and back

Before Cat took his hands and guided them to her front

Giggling a little

Before moaning as his hands went to work on her chest

After about 5 minutes of this, Cat turned around

"Beck, I'm sorry, I should have never broke up, I love you" she put her arms on his shoulders, hands locking behind his head

"Its okay Cat, I'm the one who should be sorry"

"You think Tori would hear?" Cat asked, biting her lip slightly

"Hear what?" he wondered

"Oh, you know" Cat winked

Beck didn't need a second invitation

Before the two knew what had happened they were already lying in bed

Hugging and kissing

"Oh Beck, I love you so much" Cat moaned slightly

Tori knocked the door and opened it slightly

"Are you decent?" she asked

"Yeah" they both laughed before Tori walked in

"I just wanted to say, well, firstly you left your underwear in the bathroom, secondly, Cat, don't scream the house down next time"

Cat went bright red as Tori and Beck laughed

"I don't know what Beck did but it sounded good" she giggled

Cat picked up a pillow and threw it at Tori

"Goodnight you two" Tori was still laughing as she walked out

As soon as the door closed they were kissing again

Cat stopped the kiss and rested her head on his chest

"I can feel your heart" she giggled

"It might as well be yours, it has your name on it" he whispered

"Aww" Cat gushed, giving him a quick kiss

Beck put one arm around Cat and another on her stomach

"I can't wait" he smiled

"To see our baby"


	18. Jade's Back

It was about a month later and Cat was starting to show

Only the tiniest of bumps right now though

Her and Beck had patched things up, as had Tori

Though she was still playing down what was going on between her and Andre

Tori, Cat and Beck were out early

Not only did they have their court case with Robbie

But Jade was flying in for a quick visit

She'd be staying with Cat, Tori, and now Beck it would appear

He spends more time there anyway so it might as well be his house too

They pulled up outside the court house going in

Once they sat down they saw Robbie

Stood behind the glass

"It's my baby" he shouted as they made eye contact

Cat didn't say anything, she just sat down

"You want another one?" Beck asked, signalling to the black eye Robbie already had

It didn't take long before Tori was called up for questioning

She stood at the bench

"Miss Vega" an officer asked her

"Please, call me Tori" she smiled

"Ok, Tori, where were you the night of Miss Valentine's incident?"

"Well, I was with her that night, I was going to go out with my boy, um, my friend, and Cat, sorry, Miss Valentine kept saying she felt like bad things were going to happen, so I stayed with her that night"

Cat giggled a little at Tori, now knowing she had pretty much blown her whole thing with Andre out to the world

"So, you were there when Robbie arrived?"

"No" Tori sighed

"But you said you were with Miss Valentine that night"

"I was, we were going to bake some cakes, but being an idiot, I forgot the flour, so I had to run to the shop quickly to get some"

"Or Robbie paid you so you wouldn't be at home at the time"

"How dare you" Tori snapped

"I, had nothing to do with what happened, I went out, and as soon as I got the flour I came back, as I got there the door was locked, I didn't have my key"

"Robbie obviously told you to forget your key so he could lock the door" The officer was trying to poke holes in Tori's story

"He did not, shut up"

"Miss Vega you are in a court of law" the judge raised his voice

"Sorry" Tori apologized, looking down slightly

"So where were we?" the officer asked

"I came home, I forgot my key, because I was only going down the street, I didn't think anything like that would happen, Robbie came out, he pushed me away and ran, if I was in on the whole thing would he have freaked when he saw me?" Tori asked the question looking straight at the officer

Who in turn had nothing to say

"I thought not" she laughed, feeling slightly smug

"And when I went in, he was already done, Cat was on the floor crying"

Tori's mood changed as she relayed the images in her head

Seeing Cat on the floor like that

Seeing the blood on her thighs

Her underwear on the floor

Her eyes red with tears

A while later Tori was back in her seat, Beck had been called up

"You weren't with Cat at the time were you?"

"No, we had a fight that morning, she didn't want to see me" he explained

"And was that all you did that night?"

"No, Tori called me a little later, I came over, her dad was there too, she told me what had happened, and that Cat had gone away, neither of us knew where she was, but we're glad she's back now, and I don't care what you say to me, what I'm telling you right now is the truth, and I vow to be there for Cat as long as it takes, for her, and our unborn baby"

Cat and Tori both let out an 'aww' simultaneously hearing this

After this the judge had his decision

"I've heard enough"

"8 years" he pointed toward Robbie

"It's my child Cat, you can't change that" he laughed as he was led out

Cat put her head in her hands and started crying

"Cat" Beck pulled her head up and looked her in the eye

"It's our baby, me and you" he hugged her tight and led her outside

"So Tori, how's your boyfriend" Beck laughed as they were driving

"Oh, Andre's fine, he…" Tori cut herself off by putting her hand over her mouth

"I knew it" Beck laughed a little more, as Cat started laughing too

"Ok, but please don't tell anyone"

"We wont, don't worry Tori"

They drove to get some

"What time does Jade get in?" Cat asked

"Soon, we should hurry" Beck laughed, teasing Cat

"Well go faster" Cat pleaded

"I'm kidding Cat; we'll be there before she lands"

"Yay" Cat clapped her hands together

Before long they were at the airport waiting

They heard the call over the speakers

Cat squealed with joy as they walked to the gate

Well, Cat ran, the other two walked

As soon as Cat saw Jade she ran toward her

Arms open

Jade put her bags down and opened her arms

Cat jumped into her and hugged her tight

"I've missed you so much"

Jade didn't reply, she just held Cat tight

Seeing Beck and Tori walk over

Her and Cat pulled apart

She first hugged Beck

"I missed you" Beck whispered in her ear

"I missed you too"

Afterward she hugged Tori

"I never thought I'd be happy to see you" Tori laughed

"The feeling is mutual"

Once the greetings were done they decided to get going

Cat slowed down a little to give her and Jade some privacy

"You put on weight Cat" Jade giggled

"Actually Jade, there's something I need to tell you"

"I'm pregnant"


	19. Saying The Wrong Things

Jade stood silent for a moment

Registering what Cat had just told her

"You're?"

"Pregnant?"

Cat just nodded, beaming a massive smile

"Well, congratulations" Jade smiled

Opening her arms for a hug

"Thank you Jade"

"Is it Beck's?" Jade asked, feeling slightly nervous

"Well…"

"Well?" Jade questioned, noticing Cat was hesitant to answer

"Not exactly" Cat sighed

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Robbie… he, raped me" Cat stared at the floor

"Cat I'm so sorry, I didn't know" Jade walked off quickly

Cat chose not to question her; she just followed her to the car

Sitting in she looked back toward Jade, who quickly looked away

Cat didn't really bother trying to deal with Jade

She was quiet for the whole journey

Even when people tried to talk to her she just gave them a quick "yes" or "no" answer

Though back at the house Cat was starting to get a bit frustrated with Jade

"Jade" Cat raised her voice, to make everyone else go quiet

"Why are you ignoring me?" her volume didn't change

"I just, I don't know what to say, you're pregnant, you and Beck, you're…" Jade trailed off

"Well, you would be perfect, but you couldn't keep your legs together"

Everyone stopped

Cat stood up quickly and slapped Jade across the face

"Don't you ever, speak to me like that, especially not in my own house" Cat seemed to have fire in her eyes

Jade stood up, making Cat step back slightly

Cat hoped Jade wouldn't see it, but she did

She saw the fear

"Am I not allowed to point out the truth?" she asked

"And what is the truth?" Tori asked,

"The truth is, pretty little Cat, is a whore" Jade got right up in Cat's face

Cat didn't reply

Tears slowly rolled from her eyes and down her cheeks

"And no matter what you say, it will never be Beck's child"

Cat snapped, slapping Jade

She grabbed her by the collar and looked her dead in the eye

"It is his child"

Jade just laughed

Cat slapped her again

"I know it is, I can feel it"

"And what are you gonna do, take a test?" Jade asked

"If we have to"

"And until then, until you take the test, you will be known as a whore, and if the test shows its Robbie's, you will still be a whore"

Cat didn't say any more, she just turned and ran

Out into the garden

She ran down to the foot of the garden

She must have tripped because the next thing she remembered she was sitting up on the grass

Rubbing her face clean

Seeing Beck come over

"Cat, you okay?" he asked, offering a hand to her

"I'm fine" Cat started straightening herself out

"Don't let Jade get to you"

"Oh so you take her side?" Cat shouted again

"What? No"

"Of course you would Beck; you know you still have feelings for Jade"

"That might be true, but you're my one and only"

Cat laughed

"Yeah, and was I you're one and only when you were going to kiss Tori?"

Beck stayed quiet

Cat kissed her teeth and slapped him

"That's what I thought"

She turned to walk away

Beck grabbed her by the wrist and spun her round

He quickly put his arms around her waist and pulled her up so her legs were around his waist

Kissing her passionately

Cat didn't resist, if anything she kissed back

"I'm sorry" she whispered, burying her face in his shoulder, letting the tears fall

"Its okay sweetheart"

"I just, I was so angry, I shouldn't have taken it out on you Beck, I'm sorry"

Beck put Cat down and looked her in the eye

"Cat, its fine, I understand, you were a little on edge, and being pregnant your hormones are bound to have you a little tense, just relax baby, its ok"

"I'm sure Jade didn't mean what she said"

"I don't care what Jade said" Cat sighed, holding Beck tight

"My first scan is tomorrow" suddenly a smile found its way onto Cat's lips

"I can't believe it, its happening so fast" the smile was growing wider and wider as the realization started to set in

Just how her life was changing

She put her hand on her stomach

Thinking of what was in there

Her little boy, or girl

She couldn't wait to be able to hold them in her arms

Kiss them, take care of them, and be there for them

"I can't wait till you come out and see your mummy" Cat giggled

"And your dad" Beck added, making Cat smile more

"You have so much to see, your Auntie Tori, and Uncle Andre" Cat purposely added the Andre bit as she noticed Tori was coming over

"Oh psh" Tori waved it off

"This is your Auntie Tori, she's nice" Cat couldn't stop smiling

Tori stepped forward, putting her hand on Cat's stomach

"Yes, I am nice, I promise" Tori giggled, realizing she was talking to Cat's stomach

"And I'll always take care of you baby, if you ever need anything, just come and see me, if I can't say no to Cat, how am I gonna say no to you?"

"Oh Tori"

Tori stood up and looked at Cat

"You okay?" she asked, remembering what Jade had said

"I'm fine"

"I'll be inside" Tori smiled, pulling Cat into a quick hug before walking away

Cat looked at Beck, who looked at her

"I know that look" Beck teased

"What look?" Cat put her arms up in question

"The look that says, give me a kiss" he whispered, leaning in to kiss her

"Oh wait" he pulled back

"That's just your usual look" he winked, tapping her on the nose

Cat didn't say anything, she was too busy laughing

Inside, Tori was talking to Jade

"You have to apologize to her" Tori started

"I know, I didn't mean to say what I did, I just lost it" Jade sighed

"Well, it looks like they're coming back in, you can apologize when she gets here"

As soon as Cat came through the door Jade walked right up to her

"Cat, I'm so sorry"

Cat cut her off quickly

"Save it, it's ok"

Cat quickly hugged her

"I'm not mad"

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get some sleep" Cat stopped at the door

"Goodnight Cat" Tori smiled

"If you need anything call me" Beck added

"We'll all be here tomorrow for your scan" Jade chipped in

"Aww, thank you so much" Cat beamed a massive smile before turning to walk upstairs

Lying down in the bed she had both hands on her stomach

Just thinking about all that might happen when her baby was born

She slowly drifted to sleep, with a smile on her face

Ready for tomorrow

Ready for her scan


	20. Cat's First Scan

Cat was up very early

Really nervous about her scan

She had no reasons to be nervous; there hadn't been any complications at all with her pregnancy

But she just couldn't shake the thoughts

She sat in the kitchen drinking some coffee nervously

"Nervous?" Beck asked, making Cat jump, she didn't notice he had been leaning in the door watching her for about 5 minutes

"How long were you there?" she asked, setting the cup down on the breakfast bar

"Doesn't matter, why are you nervous?" he asked walking over to her

"I don't know, I just can't stop thinking, what if they say something has gone wrong?"

Beck took Cat's hands in his own, looking her in the eye

"Nothing like that will happen, Cat you haven't done anything to put the baby in any risk whatsoever, it will all be fine, I promise"

Cat smiled and kissed him softly

"Thank you" she whispered in his ear

"Come on, we need to go" he helped Cat up and walked her out to the car

Cat was still a bit nervous as they drove

As they pulled up at the hospital Cat sank down into her seat

Beck put his hand on her knee

"It's going to be okay" he smiled

Letting Cat sit down for a minute, to gather herself

"Okay, I'm ready"

Cat opened the door and stepped out, straightening her clothes before taking Beck's hand as the two walked in

They walked up to the desk

"Hi, my girlfriend has her ultrasound today" Beck smiled, greeting the lady at the desk

"Okay, name?"

"Caterina Valentine"

The woman typed the name into the computer and it didn't take long for her to look back at the two

"Okay, take a seat and you'll be seen shortly"

They both nodded and walked over to the waiting area

Looking around, seeing the pamphlets on the table and on a rack in the corner

"Miss Valentine?" a young girl called

Cat raised her hand and stood up

Being followed by Beck

The girl led them through

Where they were greeted by an older woman

"Hello sweetheart" the woman smiled as Cat walked over

"It's okay to be nervous" she laughed a little

"Here, have a seat" She pointed toward the bed, Cat obliged

"Boyfriend?" the woman asked, pointing to Beck

Cat nodded with a smile on her face

"Well he's a looker" she laughed

"Back in a flash" the woman waved, walking out of the room

Cat was still clearly nervous

"You're going to be okay" Beck sighed

"I know" Cat nodded, trying to clear her mind

The woman came back in, and turned on the ultrasound machine

"Can you roll your shirt up for me please?" she asked

Cat nodded and did so

"How far along are you?"

"About eight weeks" Cat replied

"Ah, so first time?"

Cat just nodded in reply

"You can come and sit here you know" the woman turned to Beck, signalling to the chair next to the bed

He quickly did so, taking Cat's hand in his own

"This might be cold" the woman looked at Cat as she found the gel needed

She squeezed some of the gel out on to Cat's stomach, Cat quickly winced

"Wow that is cold" she laughed

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad" Beck teased

"You wanna find out?" Cat asked

"I'm okay" Beck laughed

The woman spread the gel on her stomach, Cat winced more and more feeling how cold it was

Once done, she left the gel for a moment before bringing the machine

She pressed it onto Cat's stomach and looked at the screen

It didn't take long for her to locate the baby

"There" she smiled, pointing to the screen

Cat stopped dead looking at the screen, mouth hanging open, tears in her eyes

"And now, the heartbeat"

The room was silent as they waited

About half a minute passed and they hadn't heard anything yet

"Is everything okay?" Cat asked, slightly nervous

Just then, almost like the baby wanted to calm Cat down, the heartbeat echoed from the machine

Cat sighed and fell back into the pillow

"You're determined to give me a heart attack you" Cat laughed

"Would you like any pictures?" the woman asked

"Yeah, only two please" Beck answered

"One for me, one for you" Cat smiled looking at Beck

Beck nodded to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek

The woman gave Beck a tissue and he quickly wiped Cat's stomach off

The woman came back in with two envelopes

"Pictures are in here" she smiled

Cat smiled taking the envelope

"Okay, we're all done here, if you come back after 18 weeks you can find out the gender"

Cat nodded taking in the information

"Thank you so much" Cat beamed a massive smile as she stood up, taking Beck's hand the two walked out

"See, no problem" Beck teased, giving Cat a little nudge in her shoulder

Cat just laughed as the walked over to their car

Before long they were back at the house

Tori greeted the two as they walked in

"Hey, how'd it go?" she smiled, hugging Cat

Beck handed Tori the envelope and Tori opened it

"Oh my gosh" Tori's mouth fell open as she saw the picture of the scan

"Wait, where's the baby?" Tori asked, feeling slightly stupid

Cat rolled her eyes

"Right there" she laughed, pointing

"Ah yeah" Tori nodded

"When can you find out if it's a boy or a girl?" she asked following Cat into the kitchen

"After 18 weeks"

"I hope it's a girl" Tori laughed

"From now I'm going to call your baby a she" she quickly added

"Aww" Cat smiled

Opening her envelope to look at the picture of the ultrasound

"I'll see you soon baby"


	21. The Baby

"Miss Valentine, would you like to come in now?"

Cat smiled as she heard her name called

Tori jumped up quickly to help Cat stand

Her bump was showing more now

"How's everything been?" she was asked as she sat down on the bed

"Fine, no problems" Cat replied

Cat didn't need to be instructed this time, she knew what to do

She knew to pull her top up

Feeling the cold gel applied to her stomach

And eventually, seeing her baby on the screen

"Would you like to learn the sex?" The woman asked

Cat nodded excitedly, looking at Tori

"Miss Valentine… you're having…." The woman paused, looking at the screen

"A baby girl" she added with a smile

"Aww" Tori gushed, holding Cat's hand

"Now we can go shopping" Cat laughed

"At least we now what colours to choose" Tori added

"Yeah" Cat giggled

"And, now I know what me and my now niece, are going to be doing soon" Tori winked

"And what might that be?" Cat asked, confused

"I meant like, activities and stuff, what she'll be interested in, I hope its not soccer, I'm no good at that" Tori laughed

"Plus I like my windows, I don't need them broken because you can't kick a ball" Cat joked, sticking her tongue out

Tori rolled her eyes

"We should probably get going"

The two said their thanks and left

*4 months later*

Cat was very close to going into labour

She was out shopping with Tori finding some last minute essentials

She slowed down a little feeling a pain

Tori didn't notice

She carried on walking

Cat tried to call Tori but the words wouldn't come

She felt something running down her leg and she fell to her knees

"Excuse me" a girl tapped Tori on the shoulder

"Yeah?" she stopped and turned to her

"Is she your friend?" the girl pointed at Cat

"Oh my gosh" Tori screamed running over

"Cat, what happened?" Tori asked

"The baby, she's coming"

"Oh, umm, excuse me" Tori called to a random man walking by

"Can you stay with her please? I have to call an ambulance"

The man obliged and dropped to his knee beside Cat

Cat shrieked again in pain

"Here, hold my hand, squeeze if it hurts" The man put his hand out and Cat immediately grabbed it, squeezing tight

Tori ran back over

"They won't be long"

"They better hurry" Cat moaned

Sweat ran down her face, tears from her eyes

She closed her eyes

The next thing she knew she was in an ambulance

Tori beside her

Everything seemed to move like a blur

She was pulled from her thoughts by the worst pain she has ever felt

She let out the loudest scream she could

Startling Tori

"Cat, hold on, it's gonna be ok" Tori was frantic in the chair beside Cat's bed

She looked down but she couldn't see what was happening

"Where's Beck?" Cat asked, frantically looking around, panicking

"Beck's on his way, just be calm Cat, breathe"

"He better hurry" Cat groaned, feeling another wave of pain rush through her

"Miss Valentine, your contractions are getting more regular, you're gonna have to start pushing" The doctor instructed

"But I want to wait for my boyfriend?" she asked

"We don't have time, when you feel pain, push" Tori told her, gripping her hand tight

"If it hurts, squeeze, I don't care how hard, just do it"

Cat nodded, instantly squeezing down as another wave of pain went through her body

She screamed as she pushed

"That's good Cat, just keep going" Tori supported her

Cat was breathing heavily, before she went for another push

Gritting her teeth she pushed with all her might

"Miss Valentine you're doing fine, more of the same"

The door flung open and Beck rushed in

Sitting on the opposite side to the bed as Tori

Holding Cat's other hand

"Where the hell have you been?" Cat shrieked

"I'm here now, sorry" Beck sighed

Cat didn't reply, she just went back to pushing

"That's it sweetheart, you're doing fine"

"Come on Cat, just keep going, soon you'll have your little girl here with you, you'll be able to hold her, kiss her, love her, like you said" Tori tried to calm Cat down a little

Using one hand to wipe the sweat off of Cat's forehead

"Come on Cat, you're almost there"

Cat tightened her grip on the hands of her boyfriend and her best friend even more before pushing again

"Almost done, just one more push baby"

"One more Cat, one more and we'll have our baby girl"

Cat nodded

She released the grip on Tori's hand, and Beck's

Before gripping the mattress beneath her

She sucked in the biggest breath she could

Before pushing, with everything she had

The strain evident in her face

She slumped back down

"I can't do it"

"You can Cat, you can, and you will, and soon, our girl will be here, I know it, we'll do so much, think about it, think about"

"Miss Valentine, I need one real big push now" a doctor instructed, standing beside Tori

Cat nodded, she took Beck's hand again

She pushed as hard as she could

Shrieking loud enough to break glass

The grip on Beck's hand was so tight, almost like his hand was in a vice

He grit his teeth and fought through the pain

Suddenly Cat let out a huge breath of relief

Throwing herself back, breathing heavily

The only noise she could hear was the crying of her baby girl

"You did it Cat, I'm so proud of you" Tori hugged her, giving her a kiss

Beck was writhing in pain at his hand

"I'm proud of you Cat" he gave her a quick kiss, but went back to his hand

"Oh my god, that looks bad, you should get it looked at"

As a doctor walked by Tori called him

"Excuse me, I think he might have a broken hand" Tori pointed at Beck

The doctor quickly walked over, looking at Beck's hand

"Yeah, we need to x-ray that"

Beck stood up and followed the doctor out

Beck stopped the doctor at the door quickly to ask him a question; the doctor quickly came back into the room, and went over to where Cat's baby was being cleaned

Before quickly walking back out of the room and leading Beck off down the hall

A nurse walked over with a blanket in her arms

"Here, your beautiful baby girl" she smiled handing her to Cat

Cat took her down and rested her on her chest

Looking down with tears in her eyes

"Hello baby"

"You look exhausted, maybe get some rest" the nurse asked

"Tori can you hold her then?" Cat asked, turning to face her

"I would be honoured" she smiled

Slowly, Tori picked her up, sitting back down, resting her in her lap

By the time she looked at Cat again she was out like a light, fast asleep

She looked down, admiring the beautiful baby girl in her lap

"You look just like your mom"

Tori sat admiring the young girl in her lap for about ten minutes

Talking to her, about Cat, and Beck

She didn't notice Beck come back in

He walked over tentatively

Carrying an envelope

"Cat's asleep?" Beck asked

"Yeah, poor girl was exhausted"

Tori noticed the envelope as Beck sat down at the foot of Cat's bed

"What's that?" she asked

"Oh, this" he signalled to the envelope with his other, bandaged hand

"Is it broken?" Tori asked quickly

"Yeah" Beck laughed

"So what's in the envelope?" Tori turned her attention back to the envelope

"I had a DNA test done, to find out who the father is"


	22. Rose

Tori and Beck sat quietly

Nervous

Beck was sat holding his daughter

As they waited for Cat to wake up

Eventually her eyes slid open

A smile crept across her lips as she saw Beck holding their baby girl

Beck looked at Cat as she sat up

Without saying a word he handed her the envelope

Cat took it, a confused expression on her face

"What is it?"

"I had a test, to find out the biological father"

Cat looked down

"But Cat, it doesn't matter who the father is, whether its me or not, I don't care, I love you, and I always will, you, me, and our girl, that's all we need, I don't need a piece of paper to show me that"

Cat had a smile from ear to ear as she heard all of this

"Oh Beck, I love you, I don't care what a test says, you're the father, she's your daughter"

The two shared a kiss

And Tori, out of interest, quickly picked up the envelope

Opening it while the two shared a kiss

She scanned down to see if Beck was the father

"Paternity test…" she started, keeping quiet so they wouldn't hear her

"Positive" and smile grew across her face

She put the paper back in the envelope and then put the envelope in her bag

She didn't need to tell them Beck really was the father, they had a bond strong enough to go on without having to know that

In a way, it was almost like Cat knew anyway

She gave Tori a quick wink and nodded her head

She knew.

The next day, and Cat could go home

Beck came in with her overnight bag

Helping her get dressed

Tori was holding their daughter while Cat buttoned her shirt

"Ready?" Cat asked, noticing Tori was in a bit of a daydream

"Oh, yeah of course" she smiled following the two out

They sat in the car

Cat and Beck in the front

Tori, along with the baby in the back, holding her close, putting the seatbelt around the two

"I think you should name her" Tori laughed

"Yeah, we should"

"How about Rose?" Beck asked

"Rose?"

"Yeah, a rose represents love, and that's what me and Cat have" he explained

"Aww" Tori gushed

"I like that" Cat smiled

"Rose it is" they all agreed

Putting the car in drive they set off

Before long they were at home, Tori carried the now sleeping Rose inside

"Upstairs" Beck led Tori and Cat upstairs

He led them to his and Cat's room, pointing to the baby bed in the corner

Tori walked over, gently placing Rose in, pulling the blanket around her

She gave her a quick kiss on the head and turned to the other two

"She's so beautiful"

The other two nodded in agreement

Later, Tori was asleep

As were Beck and Cat

Cat was brought from her sleep by the sound of crying

She laughed a little

"Life as a mum eh?" she sighed, getting up

She gently lifted Rose from her bed, sitting in the chair next to the bed

She held her daughter tight, and started to sing softly

"You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action"

"You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction"

"Not a fantasy, just remember me, when it turns out right"

"'Cause you know that if you're living your imagination, tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination"

"In my victory"

"Just remember me"

"When I make it shine"

* * *

**Not much I know, but trust me, I have more to come ;)**

**And unfortunately, some more drama too haha**


	23. Tired?

It had been about a week since Cat and Beck came home

Along with Rose

Cat pretty much never left her room anymore

Or if she did, it was always with her little girl

Carrying her, holding her, cuddling her, it seemed to be all Cat needed

She was clearly tired, anyone could see

It was only a matter of time before her batteries died

Cat, Beck, Tori and Rose were out in the garden enjoying the afternoon

Tori was holding Rose, as both her and Beck told Cat she needed rest

Cat was in a hump with the idea but reluctantly agreed

"I have to run to the store quick" Cat suddenly announced, jumping from her chair

"Are you sure?" Tori asked

"I can go for you" she added

"Doctor's said you need rest" Beck chipped in

"I'll be fine" she giggled before turning and skipping up to the door

Beck and Tori watched her go, before exchanging a look

Beck noticed Cat left her phone so he picked it up and ran after her

He caught up with her as she was just about to drive out of the garage

"You forgot this" he teased handing her the phone

"Thanks" Cat slurred, clearly very tired, eyelids just about staying open

"You sure you're okay?" Beck asked, concern evident in his voice

"I'm fine" Cat smiled

"I won't be long" she waved as she pulled away

Beck sighed and went back to Tori

"She okay?" Tori asked

"She's fine, but she looks really tired, should she be driving in that state?"

"Driving?" Tori asked, shocked

"Yeah, how else would she get there?"

"I thought she meant the one down the street"

"Maybe I should call her" Beck wondered

"She'll be fine" Tori reassured

Elsewhere Cat was driving along, eye's feeling like they each weighed a ton

Every now and again her eyes would fall shut, but she managed to open them before anything bad happened

She pulled a bottle of water from the glove compartment

She always kept one in there

She took a few mouthfuls, trying to wake her up a little

She was battling her eyes more and more

She thought about turning the radio on

Maybe it might help? Maybe she could play some rock or something and turn it right up

But at the same time, it could make things worse, maybe something soothing could come on and put her out like a light

She didn't want to take the chance so she just carried on driving, trying desperately to prevent herself from falling asleep

She came to an intersection

The car in front of her, that looked like it was going to beat the lights suddenly stopped

Cat had to slam the break

Sending her slightly forward, only for her seatbelt to push her back

She fell back into the chair, and almost on impact, her eyes closed

She fell asleep

The handbrake was off

The light was still red

Whatever she was dreaming about, it decided to give her foot a little nudge

Pressing the pedal down just enough to put the car in motion

She leaned forward to get comfortable, leaning right on the steering wheel

Somehow she avoided the car in front of her, but carried on rolling

Right out into the oncoming traffic

The man in the car behind her jumped out quickly to try and do something

Only to see a car come flying into the side of Cat's car

Flipping it over

Followed by a few other crashes

Cat's eyes shot open on impact

She felt herself in the air, like she was weightless

Then she felt a hard knock as she hit the floor

Glass was everywhere

It took her a moment to realize she was upside down

She couldn't feel her legs, and had a piercing pain in both her right shoulder and her rib cage

She could feel blood rushing from her nose but there wasn't any pain

She felt blood running through her hair as well; she had quite a large gash on her forehead, which continued to the top of her head

The only thing keeping her conscious were the constant jolts of other cars crashing

She could smell gas leaking

And through her blurred vision, she saw a flame

She knew time was short

She just didn't know what to do

She saw her life flash before her eyes

When she was born

Memories from when she was a baby

Her first day of pre school

All the way up to her first day at Hollywood Arts

She thought about all of her friends, and teachers, and everyone that affected her life in some way

Her eyes, slowly drifted closed

And then...

* * *

**Well, as I promised, DRAMA ;) (sorry Cat) **


	24. Things Just Get Worse

_-Flashback-_

_"Come on Cat, you're gonna be late, you don't wanna be late on your first day"_

_"Okay mom, one second"_

_Cat finished brushing her hair, before she pulled her pink jacket around her, turning to run downstairs and meet her mom waiting in the car_

_"Excited for your first day?" she greeted her with a kiss_

_"Yeah" Cat was jumping with excitement_

_They got in the car and set off_

_"You look a little nervous sweetie"_

_"I am" Cat sighed_

_"Don't be, they accepted you, you've nothing to fear"_

_Cat smiled and nodded_

_They pulled to a stop at the roadside_

_Cat looked out at the entrance_

_"Hollywood Arts" she whispered, reading the big sign atop the archway leading in_

_"You'll do great honey" her mom gave her a pat on the knee_

_Cat smiled, turned to her mom and gave her a hug_

_"Thanks mom"_

_"I'll be right here when you get back baby"_

_"Have a nice day" she waved as Cat jumped out and walked in_

_Cat walked in quietly_

_Head down_

_She smiled seeing everyone around, the last time she was here, for her audition the halls were empty_

_Instruments, scripts, puppets, you name it, it was there_

_"School for the talented" a voice came from behind Cat, making her jump a little_

_"Sorry, I just noticed you admiring everything" he laughed_

_Cat turned, seeing the boy she didn't know_

_"You must be new?" he asked_

_"Yeah, I'm Cat"_

_"Andre" he winked_

_-End flashback-_

Cat was jolted from her dream by a hand around her collar

She felt one hand there, constantly pulling to keep her conscious, the other reaching to find her seatbelt

She felt it slide off

The smell of gas was sickening

The flames were getting closer

It wouldn't be long

She had all but given up

But whoever, or whatever was dragging her clearly hadn't

She closed her eyes

She felt herself being pulled from the wreckage, before being lifted up over a shoulder

And carried to the roadside

Were she was set down

Suddenly the ground around them was shook

A loud explosion echoed

Cat's car was gone

Just a minute longer in there and she'd be dead

"Cat hold on" she heard a whisper

She recognized the voice

"The ambulance will be here soon, I promise little red, you're gonna be fine, just hold on"

He didn't really know what to do seeing her like this

But he couldn't leave her

He reached for his pocket to get his phone but it was gone

Must have left it in the car

Cat's bag was in the car too, so her phone was no good either

An ambulance screeched beside the two

Cat felt herself being picked up

She didn't entirely remember the ambulance journey

But she definitely remembered the sharp swerve to avoid a car that cut lanes and was heading straight toward them

Unfortunately for them, it meant they had to swerve the other way, into the traffic coming toward them

The ambulance swerved left and right

Cat couldn't move so she couldn't do anything

Andre gripped Cat's hand tight

The ambulance took another swerve to avoid a car, but it seemed their luck had run out

The car clipped the back and the ambulance lost control, swerving to the right and off the road

They hit a bump which flipped the ambulance over

The door behind Cat flew open on impact

As if one crash wasn't enough, Cat was now tumbling down a hill, she didn't have anything to hold her down so she simply fell out when the door opened

She felt herself hit a tree and she stopped

She sat up quickly; ignoring the pain was getting worse by the second

She tried to stand but she couldn't even feel her legs, let alone move them

The hill was way too steep for Cat to even think about climbing it, even if she wasn't hurt

She lay back in the grass, looking up

At the sky through the trees

"This has been on sucky day" She laughed to herself

She just lay still, hoping someone, or something would come to her aid

Andre had, but the last Cat knew he was still in the ambulance

Which had carried on down the hill before hitting a tree head on

Probably a good thing Cat fell out or she would surely be dead

She didn't know what to do

Where would she go? If she could get up in the first place

Was this going be Cat's grave?

* * *

**Man, what a day, eh Cat? **

**And you thought mondays were bad ;) haha **


	25. Is She?

Every breath felt like it might be her last

Cat didn't know what to do, she was completely alone

Her legs couldn't move

She was badly injured, and bleeding

The only thing she could do was lie there, and hope

Staring up at the trees

Her vision was getting more and more blurry with every passing minute

"Why did I have to go out in the first place" Cat thought to herself

"All I had to do was stay at home, get some sleep, and none of this would happen, I would be safe, at home, in bed"

Elsewhere Andre had somehow managed to get himself out of the ambulance without too much damage

He had a severe pain in his shoulder, but that was it

Surprising on how hard the impact was

The two doctors driving the ambulance died on contact

Andre crawled from the ambulance and managed to let himself roll down the hill

All the way down to the bottom

He stopped at the side of a pathway

A passing jogger saw him and stopped to help

Seeing the cuts on his face and blood stains on his clothes he couldn't take chances

Andre was helped up and the man said he'd take him to where an ambulance could reach him

"No, Cat…" Andre started, but words wouldn't seem to come out

"Cat?" the man asked

"My friend, she's still up there" Andre pointed to the hill

The man didn't quite know what to do

Help Andre, or go and look for Cat

Andre was panicking, and urging the man to look for Cat

It seemed Cat was the one in a lot more danger

He eventually decided

He pointed Andre where to go and told him to get help when he got there

Before beginning up the hill

It got very steep so he had to use the trees for support

He kept looking around

Trying to find this 'Cat' girl

"Cat" he shouted, no answer

"Cat" he tried again, still nothing

He just kept going though

Going further and further up

He kept looking but still couldn't see anyone

In the corner of his eye he saw something red

Not sure what it was, he thought he might as well look, seeing as Andre told him Cat had red hair

He eventually reached her, seeing her back arched around the tree branch

"Cat?" he asked, unable to move from the tree he was holding as the incline was too steep

Cat ever so slightly moved her head and the two managed eye contact

"Just hold on, I'm gonna get you out of this"

Cat didn't know what he meant; she was too out of it

She was losing too much blood

"I just need you to put your hand out sweetheart" he asked

To Cat it sounded like he was a mile away

Her eyes were closing

She thought this was it

She didn't want to go just yet though

She made one final attempt to keep herself alive

She threw her hand up, hoping she would feel him grab it

He managed to pull her over, and somehow pick her up

He held Cat over his shoulder, and used his other hand to guide himself down

He had to be careful though, one wrong step and the two would fall quite a long way

Surely Cat couldn't survive yet another fall

They made their way down slowly

But they made it down, that was what mattered

He set Cat down on her feet, but the second he let go she collapsed, luckily he caught her

He picked her up again and carried her along the path

He didn't quite know if she was alive or not anymore

Her eyes were closed

It was unclear whether she was breathing or not

He just carried on, picking up the pace a little

He reached the roadside and set Cat down on the grass

Quickly getting his phone out and calling for the ambulance

Cat's chest stopped moving

-Elsewhere-

"Oh my god, Beck, come see this"

Beck walked through to the front room

Seeing Tori shaking, fear in her eyes

"What's the problem?" he asked

Tori pointed to the TV, they were reporting the crash that had occurred

"Does that look like Cat's car to you?" Tori asked, pointing to the screen as they show the now burnt out convertible

"It does"

"And that's the route to the store she was most likely heading to"

Both Tori and Beck were frantic

"No deaths are yet to be reported, but investigation is still taking place" the only sound in the room was the TV

Tori jumped as she felt her phone go off

She saw the name on the screen

"Cat"

She quickly answered it and pressed it to her ear

"Hello?"

"Is this Tori Vega?" this was definitely not Cat on the other side

"Yeah, who's this? Where's Cat?"

Beck watched on, tears rolling down his face

"Oh, okay, thank you" Tori hung up the phone

Her skin had suddenly turned really pale

She seemed emotionless

"We need to go the hospital" she mumbled, quickly walking past Beck

Beck was pleading Tori to tell him what they said but she wouldn't

She kept quiet the entire drive

Both she and Beck walked in quickly

They went to the desk, and asked for Cat

A doctor walking by heard her name and turned back

He told the two to come with him

He led them down the hall, and stopped outside a room

"Is Cat in there?" Beck asked

"Yes"

"But" the doctor stopped Beck as he went to go in

"She lost too much blood"

"There was nothing we could do"

Tori and Beck were silent

"I'm sorry"


	26. Dead?

**I'm really sorry for the delay**

**My laptop died so I had no way to upload anything the past few days**

**this whole chapter I wrote from my phone**

**I hope you like it**

**And I will try to update regularly again**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Silence fell

Beck was emotionless, everything stopped for him

Tori's skin went pale, her mind seemed to empty

This couldn't be happening

"Can we at least see her? To say goodbye?" Tori finally found her voice again

The doctor nodded, and pulled the door open for the two

"Take as long as you need" he almost whispered as Tori passed him

A chill fell as the door closed

Both Tori and Beck were staring at the floor

Neither of the two wanted to look up

When they finally did, whatever emotion they were feeling just vanished

Cat was laying there, silent, eyes closed, motionless

They couldn't see her chest from beneath the white blanket but they knew it wasn't moving

"Cat" Tori dropped to her knees and burst into tears

Beck was still silent

He walked and sat at Cat's bedside

Running a hand across her cold cheek

He just kept hoping she was going to open her eyes

But she never did

Tori eventually brought herself to her feet and walked over to sit on the other side

Tears still streaming down her face

She took Cat's hand, and took a deep breath to gather herself

"Cat, I just want you to know that I love you, I always have and I always will, we've fallen out before, and I've done things I'm not proud of, but you still forgave me, you're a real one of a kind girl, with a heart of gold, and I'm gonna miss you so much, but you're in a better place now angel, sleep well, I love you"

Beck was choking up

Seeing Tori stand up and lean down to kiss Cat pushed him over the edge, the tears were falling

"I love you" Tori whispered as she planted a kiss on Cat's forehead

She let herself fall back into the chair and put her head in her hands, sobbing

The door opened slowly, and Andre walked in

He didn't say a word, he just stood there, almost as if he felt guilty

"Andre what happened?" Tori asked, noticing his injuries

"Its my fault" he sighed, tears running down his cheeks

"What is?" Tori asked as she put her arms around him, leaning close, doing her best to wipe her tears

"Cat"

"What do youean Cat?" Tori asked, pulling away

"I called the ambulance" he sighed

"Yeah so?" Tori was confused

"Heres what happened, I was there when Cat was in the crash, her car was upside down, I dragged her out before it went up, if I had been thirty seconds later she'd have fried, but after that, the ambulance we were in, went off the road, the door came open, Cat didn't have any way of preventing herself from falling, she looked at me, like she wanted me to catch her, but I didn't, and I'm so sorry" Andre was a mess with tears by now

Tori simply wrapped her arms around him, gave him a kiss and held him tight

"It's not your fault" she whispered

Andre walked over slowly

Beck was still silent

Head in hands

Andre stood over Cat's lifeless body

"Cat I, I'm so sorry, I should have done more, I should have protected you, I didn't and I'm sorry, I don't suppose you'll ever forgive me for that, but I just want you to know that I love you"

Beck took Cat's hand in his own

"Cat, Caterina Valentine, I love you, you complete me, my life, everything about me, you make every day better, waking up, rolling over and getting to look into those beautiful brown eyes was a gift that I was grateful for every day, I love every minute we spent together, I'll never forget any of it, you and Rose, mean everything to me, and I'll make sure she knows all about her mom and what an amazing woman she is, I promise, I'll miss you Cat, I love you"

The door opened as Beck finished

A doctor came in, slowly he walked over, pulled the blanket up and lay it over Cat's face

"I can't watch this" Tori sobbed, turning away

"Lets just go" Beck stood up, walking over to Tori, who sobbed into his chest, Andre stood up too

He put his hand on the blanket

"I love you Cat"

"I love you too Andre"

Andre's eyes went wide

"She spoke" he almost shouted

Beck and Tori looked in shock

As did the doctor who was about to leave the room

"She's dead" the doctor said softly

"No, I heard her, I swear"

Tori and Beck watched on in silence

"Turn the machine back on" Andre demanded, pointing at the machine used to measure a heartbeat

Once it came on the room was filled with the noise of one continuous beep

"No" Andre sighed

"No, come on Cat, I know you're still in there"

He pulled the blanket down

Leaning over, he kissed her cheek gently

"Please Cat, you can do it, I know you, you're a fighter, Beck needs you, you're little girl needs you, Tori needs you, I need you, please Cat, come back"

The machine suddenly went silent

Everyone looked at it with intent

Waiting

And then

A beep


	27. Staying Strong

Beep

The machine sounded again

Beep

And then again

Tori and Beck raced to the bedside

They waited for Cat to open her eyes

Instead

Her body moved uncontrollably

Several spasms took over

Tori slammed her hand over her mouth in disbelief

She couldn't do a thing to stop her tears

Tori, Beck and Andre all felt themselves pushed away by a doctor

"You need to leave" he told them quickly

They were pushed from the room as more doctors arrived

The last thing they saw were the doctors surround Cat

The door closed and that was it

They just had to hope now

They walked through to the waiting area and sat down

Tori still frantically wiping tears

Andre sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close and giving her a squeeze

"She's gonna be fine Tori" he whispered as Tori buried herself into his jumper

"Were you not injured?" Beck asked, remembering Andre had been in the ambulance too

"They said nothing was broken, guess I got lucky" he sighed

"Cat wasn't so lucky though"

Tori looked up at Beck, eyes red from all the tears

"Are you trying to blame Andre?" Tori raised her voice a little

"Maybe I am" he hissed back at Tori

"How dare you" Tori stood up, walking right up to Beck, only a few inches between them

"It wasn't his fault"

"He said it himself, he could have stopped her from falling, but he didn't, and he came out barely scratched, he knew what was going to happen, he didn't want to risk his life for Cat and-"

Beck's had his rant cut short by a slap, courtesy of Tori

"He said it himself, there was nothing he could do, I'm sure if there was, he would have" Tori tried to reason

"Well why isn't he saying anything then?" Beck asked

"Forget it Tori" Andre stood up

"I'm the one thats being blamed, clearly I did something wrong" Andre took Tori's hand

"Apparently I wouldn't risk my life for Cat, but remind yourself who it was that pulled her from her car before it went up"

Beck sat back down in silence

"Thats what I thought" Andre sighed

Beck still didn't say anything, he just stared at the floor

"Think about what you say, before you say it next time" Tori hissed in his face before turning to walk out with Andre

The two stopped at the entrance

Well, Tori stopped and pulled Andre back

She pushed him up against the wall, and pressed herself against him

Her lips touched his

She put her hands on his shoulders

Andre wrapped his arms around Tori's lower back

The two were locked in one moment of passion for longer than they would care to remember

After a while Tori pulled back

To look Andre in the eye

"It wasn't your fault" she whispered

"It was"

"No Andre, Beck doesn't know what he's talking about, he's upset, he's confused, Cat almost died, I don't even know if she's gonna make it or not, he didn't mean the things he said"

Andre just stood in silence

"It's been a long day, you're tired, I'm tired, you need rest, we'll come back tomorrow morning"

Andre nodded in agreement

"I'll even do you a nice hot bath, and maybe join you" Tori laughed with a wink

Before taking his hand and walking off

Meanwhile Beck sat alone

Angry

Upset

Sorry

He knew what he said was wrong

He immediately had regret as soon as the words left his mouth

He knew Tori was right to act the way she did

It really wasn't Andre's fault

If not for him, Cat wouldn't have even made it this far

She'd be long dead by now

Beck was withdrawn from his thoughts by a doctor

He led him back to Cat's room

Without saying a word

He opened the door, and closed it after Beck walked in

Leaving Beck in the room alone

He looked at the bed

Cat was laying down, eye's closed

The machine next to her bed beeping steadily

He walked over, sat down next to the bed and look at her

She looked so perfect, and so peaceful in her sleep

Her eyelashes flickered softly

Her eyes slowly slid open

She blinked in the light a few times

But a smile found its way to her lips when she saw Beck

She slowly yet surely, propped herself on her elbows, sitting up as she did so

"Hey" she almost whispered

"Where's Tori? Or Andre?" She asked, noticing neither of them were there

"I said some stupid things, they went home, they'll most likely be here tomorrow morning"

Cat nodded as she listened

"For now though, you need your rest"

He put his hand on her cheek

Cat's eyes were getting heavy, she had to fight to keep them open

She was fighting a losing battle though

Beck leaned in and gave Cat a quick kiss, before pulling her into a hug

By the time he pulled back her eyes were closed

He layed her head down on the pillow, pulling the blanket over her

He kissed her forehead before sitting back down in silence


	28. Forgiveness

Cat's eyelashes flickered

Before her eye's opened

She stared at the ceiling

Not because she wanted to

It hurt when she moved

Slowly, she used her one good arm to prop herself up

Fighting through the pain

She grit her teeth to prevent her making any noise through the pain

After what felt like an eternity of pain, she suceeded

Resting back against pillow she had propped

She gently moved her head so she could look over at Beck

Who was sound asleep

As sound as you could be in a chair anyway

She noticed his phone was on the bed next to her

She picked it up, she felt bored and wanted to play a game

As she unlocked it though she saw a message

Recipient: Tori

"Tori I'm really sorry for the things I said and the way I acted, both you and Andre had every right to be mad, I love you both, and never want to lose either of you, I wasn't thinking, I lost it, I was so upset and scared, I really want the chance to resolve things, please, I'm sorry"

The message had not been sent

Looked like Beck had fallen asleep after writing the message, or maybe he was just too scared to send it

Cat hovered her thumb over send for a moment

Before tapping the phone

The message sent

A reply came back quickly

The tone was loud

Cat tried to conceal it to stop Beck waking up

But she had no luck

He was jolted uncomfortably from his sleep

He looked at Cat, who still had his phone in her hands

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Good morning to you too" Cat rolled her eyes

"I'm sorry, how you feeling?"

"I was in two crashes, fell down a hill, and the only way to stop was to let myself hit a tree, how do you think I feel?"

"Big deal, I did all of that stuff twice last week" Beck teased

Cat giggled a bit, trying to stay angry

"Come on, don't pout" he laughed as he stood from the chair to sit on the side of Cat's bed

"And what if I do?" Cat teased, deliberately pouting her lips

Beck leaned in quickly and stole a kiss

Cat frowned

"That's it? One teeny kiss? No no, come here baby" she winked, putting her one good arm up

Beck moved closer, Cat put her arm around him and the two shared a kiss

After about five minutes of kissing they parted

Cat went to Beck's phone to read the message

It was from Tori

"We're coming later to see Cat, maybe we can sort things out then"

It was clear she was still upset

"What happened yesterday?" Cat wasked waving the phone in his face

"I, I said some things I'm not proud of" Beck sighed

"Like?" Cat urged him to continue

"Stupid things"

"Tell me" Cat raised her voice slightly

"Whats the point"

"Don't make me shout, it hurts"

Beck sighed and sat back down in the chair next to Cat's bed

"Well?" Cat urged

"Yesterday, while you were being treated, I may have blamed Andre for what happened"

"What?! Why?" Cat looked at him with shock

"I wasnt thinking" he sighed

"If it wasnt for Andre I'd have burnt to a crisp"

Beck moved awkwardly

"You better make things right when they get here" Cat sighed before laying back down to rest

About an hour passed

Beck sat silent

Thinking

The door suddenly opened

Tori and Andre walked in quietly

Beck nudged Cat quicky to wake her up, he helped her sit up

When she saw Tori and Andre her face lit up

"Tori" Cat beamed a massive smile as Tori walked over

Cat put her arm up for a hug

"Hey sweetheart, how you feeling today?"

Tori leaned down to hug Cat tight

Cat winced in pain slightly and Tori pulled away

"Sorry, where does it hurt? She sighed, feeling guilty

"Everywhere" Cat laughed

Andre walked over to hug Cat

"Glad you're doing better little red" he whispered

"Thanks to you" she whispered back

The two sat down on the other side of Cat's bed

"Well" Cat urged looking at Beck

"You have a few things to say to them, right?"

Beck took a deep breath

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry"

"You're sorry?!" Tori shouted

"Do you have any idea how much what you said upset him? You need a bit more than sorry"

Beck shuffled awkwardly

"I know that nothing I can say will take back what I said before, but the things I did say were wrong, Andre, if not for you, Cat wouldn't have come this far, belive me I can not even begin to explain how grateful I am for that, I was stupid yesterday, and I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just want you to know how I really feel"

Tori whispered to Andre, who whispered back

"Give us a minute" Tori and Andre both stood up and walked out

"That was beautiful" Cat smiled

All they could do now was wait


	29. The Ring

"So what do you think?" Tori asked as the two stepped outside

"I don't know" Andre replied

"He seemed like he was genuinely sorry" Tori began

"The things he said were obviously out of anger rather than anything else" she finished

"I mean if you think we can move past it who am I to disagree" she added quickly

"You're my girlfriend" Andre smiled stepping closer to her, putting a hand on her cheek

"We make decisions together" he whispered before kissing her

The two parted after a moment

"Lets go" Tori signalled back to the door

They took each other's hands before walking back in

Cat and Beck were talking as the door opened

They fell silent as they waited for Tori and Andre to sit down

"So?" Cat asked

"Well, we know and understand Beck didn't mean to say the things he did, it was clearly out of confusion and anger, and though it was a very extraordinary allegation, and despite it being very upsetting, we can move on, the main thing here is Cat's health, and she's going to need her friends at a time like this"

Beck nodded

"Believe me I'm really sorry" he added

"I know" Tori replied

Beck stood up and put his hand out

Andre looked at Tori who looked back

They nodded between each other, before Andre stood up

Shaking Beck's hand

"Maybe you two should go for some breakfast, I know you both need it, and it would be a good chance to make amends"

Beck and Andre nodded in agreement to Tori

Before the pair stood up, said their goodbyes and left

"I'm glad things worked out" Cat smiled as the door closed

"Yeah me too" Tori replied

Tori stood up quickly

"I think I'm gonna get some food as well, you want anything?" She asked

"Yeah, whatever you'r e having" Cat replied propping herself up a bit

"I wont be long"

Cat sat in silence as she waited

Tori walked back in suddenly

"That was quick" Cat laughed without looking

"No, someone wants to see you" Tori laughed getting Cat's attention

Cat turned and her face lit up

Tori walked over holding Rose in her arms

Cat beamed a massive smile as Tori put Rose on Cat's chest

She put her hand on her daughters back, and couldn't stop smiling

"Thank you Tori" the ear to ear grin still evident on her face

"I wont be long" and with that Tori closed the door behind her

Cat simply lay there cuddling Rose

Elsewhere, Beck and Andre had gone to a different diner for breakfast

As they walked in Beck checked his jacket pockets

As he pulled his hands out everything fell to the floor

He made a frantic effort to pick up the small box that fell amidst his other belongings

Andre saw the box and waited till he had stood up before asking him

"So whats in the box?"

Beck had hoped Andre wouldn't have seen it

But he had no choice now

He pulled the small velvet box and handed it to him

He opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring

"Are you...?"

"Hopefully" Beck laughed

"Well I really do hope she says yes"

"Thanks man" Beck smiled, giving him a pat on the shoulder

He took the box back and put in his pocket as he followed Andre inside

"So, have you thought about where you're gonna ask her?" Andre asked as the two sat down

"Yep" Beck smirked flashing two plane tickets

"Ooh, Marbella, nice"

"Yeah, Cat's always dreamed of going there"

"Well thats nice, I hope things go right for the two of you, you make her happy, she makes you happy, you have a beautiful baby girl, you have everything a perfect marriage needs"

"Andre, you have no idea how much that means to me"

"Think nothing of it, the main thing is that little redhead saying yes"

"And..." Beck started

"And?"

"You're baby sitting" he laughed

"Guess I don't have a choice" he giggled back

"Besides, Tori would jump at the chance, so I don't see why not"

"Have you thought about maybe asking Tori, you know, the question?"

"Which one?" Andre asked

"Either marriage, or having a baby" Beck laughed

Back at the hospital, Cat and Tori were enjoying their breakfast

The door swung open and both girls turned with shock

"Jade?"

"I haven't seen you in..." Cat began

"Eleven months" Jade finished

"What brings you here?" Tori asked as she pulled Jade into a hug

"Y'know, just because we finished school doesn't mean I have to like you" Jade smirked

"Yeah yeah, answer my question"

"I got another break, so I flew over, Tori's dad told me what happened" Jade explained

"And whos this little angel?" Her face lit up as she saw Rose

"Rose, say hello to your auntie Jade"

Jade lifted her gently and held her close

"You have your mothers eyes" she giggled

"When you're ready Cat, we can go home, doctors said you can, but you have to stay rested, and stay home"

"Sounds good to me" Cat laughed

Soon enough they were back at home

Along with Beck and Andre

Beck carried Cat up to their room so she could get some rest

He set her down on the bed gently

As he went to pull away he noticed Cat had hold of his shirt

Puckering her lips, it was clear what she wanted

He obliged and planted a kiss on her lips

He pulled back and lay down next to Cat

The two just lay together for about ten minutes

Holding one another tight

"Cat, I wanna ask you something" Beck started, sitting up

"What?" Cat tried to sit up but couldnt through pain

Beck helped her sit up

"So what was it?" Cat urged

"Well, remember how you always wanted to go to Marbella?"

Cat's face lit up

"Yeah" she squealed with excitement

"Well, thats where you and me are going, I moved the date two weeks to give you time to rest"

Cat smiled in agreement

"I'll be downstairs if you need me" Beck teased waving the baby monitor in front of her

He set it down on the table next to her, and took the other one

He stepped out and stopped as the door closed

He leant against the wall

Pulling the same box from his pocket

He opened it and stared at the ring

She had to say yes


	30. A Happy Ending

As Beck walked back downstairs he heard Tori giggling

"Not here" she moaned

As the door opened Tori and Andre pulled apart

The two were lying on the couch together

"In the mood are we?" Beck laughed, noticing Tori smoothening her shirt, as well as fixing her hair

"So did you ask her?" Andre asked as Beck sat down

"Ask who what?" Tori asked, wanting to be a part of the conversation

"He wanted to ask Cat a very important question"

"Ooh, tell me tell me" Tori was getting excited

"Be easier to just show you" Beck replied, handing Tori the box with the ring

Her breath left her as she saw the diamond sparkler before her

"Wow, its so beautiful"

"Tell her about your plan to pop the question" Andre pulled Tori's attention from the ring

"Okay, um" Beck was lost in thought

His mind suddenly flashed to the sun glazed beach in Marbella, just as the sun was going down, the sky was a shade of pink, Beck thought of Cat walking toward him, long red locks moving with every breeze

Beck was jolted from his dream by Tori

"Oh, sorry, we're going to Marbella, I was going to ask her then"

"Oh that's so sweet" Tori smiled

"I really hope she says yes, both of you are so happy together, I see that twinkle in your eye when you're with her, or when she arrives, she looks at you with a look special toward you only, Cat has become a different girl ever since you two started dating, back when we were near the end of school I could see she had feelings for you, she never wanted to let you go, and I'm glad she didn't, you two are perfrct for one another, you have a beautiful baby girl and a wonderful relationship, so here's hoping you can put the pretty little marriage bow on it"

Beck didn't say a word, he just pulled Tori into a hug

The baby monitor suddenly made noise

Cat calling for Beck

He raced upstairs

"Cat whats wrong?"

"I need to use the ladies room" she mumbled, red with embarrasment

Beck giggled a little before lifting Cat from the bed, carrying her to the bathroom

"You know I can't wait till we go to Marbella" Cat called as Beck waited outside

-Two weeks later-

"Here we are" Cat smiled as they stopped at the gate

Cat was walking now, albeit a little slow

"This time tomorrow we'll be on the beach" Beck whispered into Cat's ear

"Have a safe flight you two" Tori smiled, standing with Andre, holding Rose

"We'll see you soon" they both called as they walked toward the gate

"Bring me back something nice" Tori laughed

-Three weeks later-

"So how do i look?" Cat asked standing in the doorway

Beck's eyes lit up as he saw the little redhead standing before him

Simple white strapless dress, cutting off just below her thighs

Hair pulled back into a ponytail

"Wow, you look amazing" he stepped closer

Cat smiled

He planted a kiss on her deep red lips

"Good to see I'm healing well" Cat laughed, looking at her reflection

"So where are we heading?" Cat asked

"I know a place" Beck winked, taking Cat by the hand and leading her out the door

A little while later Cat and Beck were walking along the beach, as the sun went down, the sky was turning the same shade of pink Beck had imagined a hundred times over

"I can't believe we're flying back tomorrow" Cat huffed

"We had fun though" Beck gave her a little nudge in the shoulder

"Yeah we did" Cat agreed

"Cat" Beck stopped walking

Cat turned to face him

"There's something I have to ask you"

He dropped to one knee

And pulled the box from his pocket and flipped it open

"Caterina Valentine, you have made me happier than any other girl ever could, you make my day better, you're the first thing on my mind when I wake up and the last when I go to sleep, and, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, Cat, will you marry me?"

Cat stood silent for a moment

Tears in her eyes

An almost silent "yes" escaped her lips

Beck stood up and pulled Cat into a hug

Kissing her passionately

He slippped the ring on her finger

Cat's eyes twinkled as she saw the ring, now on her finger

She beamed a huge smile before pushing Beck down onto the sand

"You left me something to remember this trip by, I'm gonna leave you something to remember it by" Cat gave a naughty wink

-wedding day-

"Cat, we have to make a move soon" Tori knocked the door

"Beck's gonna be there already" Jade added

"You look nice" Tori laughed, her and Jade were wearing the same dress

Jade flashed a smile and was about to say something when the door opened

Cat stepped out in a beautiful flowing white dress

She was just putting the veil on her head as she walked down the stairs

"Excited?" Tori asked, noticing Cat was quiet

"A little nervous" she sighed

"Don't be, it'll be fine, he's waiting for you"

"Thank you Tori" Cat smiled

"Thank you both, for everything you've ever done for me" Cat was welling up

"Hey hey, save the tears for later" Jade laughed as they walked out

Into the limo they set off

It didn't take long for them to reach the church

Cat pulled the veil over her face as she walked to the top of the steps

Her and her father locked arms, Tori and Jade walked in first

The doors opened

Everyone in the church stood to their feet

They all watched as Tori and Jade walked down, each holding a bouqet of roses

Tori flashed her parents a smile as she passed them

She saw Cat's mother, holding Rose on her hip

She already had tears in her eyes

"I'm so proud of her" she whispered as Tori walked by

"And she knows that" Tori whispered back

Cat and her dad then turned in

The piano started as they walked slowly down the aisle

Cat looked at Beck, who had a huge smile on his face

She stood across from Beck atop the aisle

After a while they were asked to recite the vows written

Beck pulled a folded peice of paper from his pocket and started

"Cat, what can I say that hasnt already been said? What word can I use to describe how you make me feel, how you changed my life, how everytime I see you my heart skips a beat, you're an amazing woman, I don't know what I would do without you, you mean the world to me Cat, I love you"

Cat composed herself before taking the note Tori was holding for her

"Beck, from the moment I first lay eyes on you I knew you were special, I never thought I stood any chance, seeing all the girls falling head over heels for you, and you were with Jade anyway so I just kept my feelings to my self, when I finally got the courage to ask you, I, I wish I had done so sooner, my life has changed so much, sure some bad things have happened, but good things have too, and I know, at the end of every day, you'll be there to give me the hug I need, I love you"

"Do you, Beck Oliver, take Caterina Valentine to be your lawfully wedded wife"

"I do"

"And do you, Caterina Valentine, take Beck Oliver to be your lawfully wedded husband"

"I do"

"If you would exchange rings please"

Cat took the ring and placed it on Beck's finger, and Beck did the same on Cat's finger

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride"

Beck stepped closer to Cat

He lifted the veil and moved it back over her head

"I love you Cat"

"I love you Beck"

The two locked lips and everyone clapped

Looks like Cat's personal fairytale, had a happy ending

**The End**

**Thank you to all those who read this**

**I really do hope you liked it**


End file.
